The Sword and the Flames
by Rhinestone99
Summary: The island of Skyloft has remained untouched by the hands of evil for centuries. The protection of the goddess, the Cloud Barrier, is uncrossable and ever-reaching- but now, an unknown force is at play far, far below the reaches of great sky city... How could that possibly affect Link, a young orphan living in the Academy? Rated M for language, gore, & suggestive themes.(Retelling)
1. Cliffside Troubles

**Summary:**

The Master Sword, The Three Flames, The Harp, The Surface, the goddess, The Forgotten, and The Demon King.

These words mean very little to the young 15 year-old Skyloftian boy, Link. An orphan, raised in school and destined to be one of the greatest knights the people of the sky had seen in years, has only one goal, and one best friend.

When the girl, Zelda, daughter of the man who raised him, Headmaster Gaepora, is ripped away on the very day of his trials as a knight and official student of the Academy in the Wing Ceremony and said to have fallen through the uncrossable Cloud Barrier, what can the underage orphan do to save all he ever cared for?

**Author's Note:**

** There's a clean and mature version of this story. I made it so my little sister could read it, and figured I'd post it**** for some of the more conservative\younger viewers out there. If you don't mind strong language, eventual gore, and mature themes you can just go**** to my profile and click on _The Sword and The Flames _under_ My Stories. _If you want the clean version, it will say "Clean" after the title. (I _strongly_ recommend this for 13 and younger, even 16 and younger)**

**Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Link!"

Link turned just in time to see a flurry of blonde hair come hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. Just before she collided head-on into the dark blond, Link took an unfortunate step back.

Unfortunate because Link was a Skyloftian, and true to its name, Skyloft was a city of the sky.

His foot found thin air. Link's heart dropped from his chest and he cried out in alarm, arms flailing. Just when he had raised his fingers to whistle for his bird, Scarlett, small, agile fingers shot out and latched to the tips of his own. Zelda pulled with a grunt, and used her other hand to get a better grip onto his shirt. A little too easily for a girl, Zelda yanked him back to safety...to land flat on his face.

Link heard Zelda snicker above him.

"Ouch," the boy groaned through a mouthful of dirt. He looked up to see Zelda shaking her head and reaching out her hand helpfully.

"Honestly Link," she teased as if he hadn't just almost DIED, "You really are quite the klutz."

Heart throbbing against his chest, Link couldn't seem to help but look down at what could have just happened.

The clouds far below swirled in slow, nauseating swirls. A few whisps pawed out hungrily for clumsy teenage boys.

Dizzying. Very dizzying. He looked away and groaned.

Considering he could scarcely feel Scarlett he had every right to be terrified, Skyloftian or not.

"You all right?"

He looked up at her witheringly. "Fantastic."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, offering her hand again more insistently. He looked at it, sighed, and took the kind gesture for what it was. No sooner had he reached out did the girl yank him to his feet.

"So what was so important that you had to try and kill me before I had a chance to eat breakfast?" He quipped, rubbing off some grass and dirt from the fall.

"Breakfast?" she asked, grinning. "Link, it's noon."

"Well it's breakfast to me. I haven't eaten yet."

"Maybe you should get up sooner, bedwart."

He shrugged. "I just happen to value sleep over cold soup."

"Tell that to your stomach," she said, laughing. Link's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement.

"Traitor," he mumbled.

Zelda laughed even harder and shook her head, then grinning wildly she gave his shoulder a light punch. "All right there, tough guy, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you like it so far! The next few chapters are all about the day prior of the Wing Ceremony, but if you came for the game story or whatnot, don't fret! It begins on chapter seven. That being said, there's a chance you'll get lost/not understand/complain about (very) minor changes if you don't read the first chapters, but if you're a sucker for the characters, a bit of drama, and reading about the average teen life, you'll probably enjoy the first six. (Much character definition)**

**I want you to know you guys are great, and thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs! **

**(It keeps me going) **


	2. A Day in Skyloft

**Authors Note:**

**Feeling iffy on this one...please review! :)**

**(in case you guys haven't noticed, I've taken some liberties with this story. So, I have made Skyloft a lot bigger world than the game let on. I mean, logically speaking Skyloft has got to be at least a few centuries old, so there's must be a population of at least a couple thousand people)**

* * *

The two ambled down the main path from the park, Link's favorite "quiet place" where Zelda had "attacked" him. It was a gorgeous day. The sun's warm rays kissed their skin pleasantly without wrath or fear of burn, and a light, cool breeze carried summer's flowery, sweet air with it. The waterfall, visible from the small hill they walked down, glistened like a jewel sky, and the clear, sparkling pool it fed rippled and drank in this summer's gentle heat. Small children, shameless and free, played and splashed in the welcoming refreshment, naked. Their joyful squeals and cooing laughter drifted over the water like a dove, unbound and ambient. A few young girls played with wooden sticks near the surface, making soft clicking sounds with each hit, while a group of teenagers, a little older than either Link or Zelda, played frisbee on the field. It looked pretty competitive from what the two friends observed. A small group of women and a couple men washed their clothes at the bridge, making gossip and discussing the upcoming festivities.

Link and Zelda chatted about their homework, what classes they planned taking next year, if the cafeteria would be full, and Zelda told him to be sure to get some practice in for his "big day" tomorrow.

Link listened in silence. Zelda knew him well enough to know not to be offended by this, as it was Link's nature to "zip up" under pressure. Not to mention, he had a nasty tendency to slack off and procrastinate. Something he made quite the profession of.

"Link. Heelllooo!" She waved her hand in front of his face and earned a sharp glare. Goddess, he could look pissed when he wanted to. Damn those blue eyes of his... Zelda backpedaled. "Look Link, I know you you haven't practiced at all this week. I _know_ you," she said placidly, forgiving his pissyness just this once (any other day she would have throttled him for that), "but you have got to put in at least _some _effort into this. When was the last time you practiced?"

Link said nothing and shrugged. Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes and knock him off the ledge for real this time.

"Link, _you _are the one who wanted to be a knight. _You_ are the one who knew that knighthood is the most competitive course in the entire academy, but _you_ signed up anyway. Why?" Zelda looked for his eyes, but eventually had to give up. "Because you are freaking boss with a sword and the best underage flyer this island has seen in years. I know you're scared, but -"

"I'm _not_ scared." Link interjected. Zelda raised her brow unappreciatively.

"Uh-huh. So your going to stand there and tell me you're not the least bit intimidated by the fact you're going up against a hundred and fifty of the best and brightest young men and women the islands have to offer? Whom, might I add, actually worked their tails off, most of them training twice as much these past weeks than you have in your entire life."

Link remained stone-faced. Ugh! She honestly couldn't believe him. Link had had this dream for years...ever since his parents had died. Couldn't he see that if he didn't get his gear together he'd have to give all that up? That he'd have to forget all he'd ever wanted in life? Oh, Link. You idiot.

Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that he _needed_ to practice?

"Fine. I'll drop it," Said Zelda, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then stopping, she turned around and gave a light, yet threatening couple of taps on his chest, "but we're practicing after lunch, 'kay?" Link sighed heavily, and Zelda added in a low, mischeivious voice, "Somewhere around The Thunderhead, perhaps? It's come back, you know." Link raised his eyebrows and Zelda continued, turning around and walking up the path a little farther in an odd, playful sort of way, "Tornadoes, downdrafts, maybe even a stray skytail..."

Link couldn't help it; he smirked.

She always knew how to cheer him up.

"Danger at every turn?" He added. She smiled.

"But of course, my love." The girl said with an extravagant, deep bow and such a ridiculous, stately expression that it made him laugh.

* * *

Soon they had reached the second floor entrance, and Zelda, having worked up a ravenous appetite that outmatched Link's own, grabbed his arm and essentially dragged him inside.

She raced down the halls, naturally pulling him along with her, and passed her room, all the professors', the headmaster's office, shot down the stairs and through the first floor. Signs posted along the walls screamed with giant red lettering: "NO RUNNING", and another that sent a real jolt through his body: WING CEREMONY TOMORROW!

Once they stormed the cafeteria entrance Link almost groaned, and it had nothing to do with the fact that all the seats were full and the line was two miles long. Groose and his gang had already grabbed a table all to themselves, right next to the entrance. The giant, red-haired boy looked up at them and his mouth dropped in shock, looking as if he'd just taken a smack to the face.

_What_? Link thought, completely taken aback by Groose's reaction. I mean, they never had gotten along at the best of times, but sheesh! All he did was walk in the room. It had to be something else...

Link then noticed a very warm, soft touch of skin in his right hand and realized that Zelda and he were _holding hands_. His face reddening considerably and Link immediately dropped his grip.

Oh Goddess, if anyone saw that... Link looked around the cavernous room self consciously and thanked the sweet goddess above that no one had seemed to notice. Man, if Pipit had seen that he would have NEVER heard the end of it.

Zelda however, had watched Groose with growing confusion and alarm as the great oaf's face reddened and became practically _livid_.

_What's Groose's problem this time_? Zelda thought coldly. _Am I "too close" to Link again? _The girl smirked to herself and turned away. _Nah, someone must have just made fun of that slab of red pudding he calls hair._

Ugh, if that creep tried to beat up Link _one more time_ she was going to _kill_ him. Why couldn't he get it into his stupid, piggy head that that she hated him?

Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly. _Just forget about him. _

Zelda then looked up at Link to ask if he'd seen Groose's face, but to her surprise she found the sandyhaired teen's redder than a hot tomatoe.

"Liiink, are you okaaay?" asked Zelda teasingly. The boy looked back down at her with a jolt and grinned sheepishly.

"Yah, I'm fine," he said, shrugging off his embarrassment. It didn't seem that anyone had noticed besides himself.

"Come on, let's find a place to sit down." She grabbed his hand again (returning the blush to his cheeks tenfold) -

_That's it. Pipit's going to see and I'm dead._

-and dragged him to the very last, available seats in the overly crowded cafeteria. As a testament to his luck it was the small couples' table in the corner next to the window. Link's face turned a deep, cherry red.

_Well, _Link thought,_ at least it's away from Groose. _He snuck a glance over his shoulder to find Groose's golden eyes locked on him like a hawk. Link started and looked quickly away. 'What the hell was _his_ problem?"

"I'll go and get you some lunch, 'kay," Zelda chirped, getting up and walking over to Mrs. Tolsen, the elderly cafeteria lady, over by the kitchen. Zelda went inside after the hobbling old woman, but Link hardly noticed; rather preoccupied at the moment.

He'd pretty much pieced together _exactly_ what Groose was thinking, and boy, did he dread the moment of confrontation. The coward would probably pull some shitty stunt like that one a couple of months ago. Link rubbed his shoulder subconsciously. That was one of the worst, for sure. Groose and his gang had caught him alone, exploring one of the southern islands with the twenty foot drop on one side. ...Thank goddess he had walked away with only a dislocated shoulder and some bruises.

...Groose would never kill him...would he?

A loud clang of plates meeting wood made him jump, and broke his train of thought. He didn't have to ask who it was.

"Grace," he mumbled, not looking up.

"That's "Your Grace", to you mister, now look up will yah?" He did so slowly and to his surprise: a bowl of hot pumpkin soup, some fruit, and a warm biscuit greeted him. He looked up at Zelda in surprise.

"Well?" She asked. "You missed breakfast again, and considering it's the most important meal of the day, I made it my duty to fulfill you of a vital, nutritious meal." Zelda beamed at him proudly."Eat up!"

"Aw man, how did you manage this, Zel?" He asked, looking ravenously at all the food.

"Easy," she said simply, plopping down in her seat, "being daughter of the headmaster has its perks, you know."

He looked at her pleased, haughty expression and grinned. "You mean you took advantage of your father's authority to coax this out of that poor old woman?"

His friend scoffed at the very notion of this idea. "As if I would ever," She huffed.

Link smiled and took a mouthful of some of that warm, buttery biscuit. "Thanks, Zel."

Through a loftwing-sized bite of sandwich she replied,"No...prob." Link chuckled at her manners (or lack there of), and grabbed for his spoon so he could dig into that steaming hot bowl of pumpkin soup. Except there was none. He checked the table and Zelda's tray, but she hadn't brought any.

"Er... Zelda?" he asked. "You forgot the silverware."

She raised her brow and without a word, pointed at the silverware drawers across the cafeteria, all the way back where the old kitchen had been, and near the entrance. He grinned sheepishly, pushed his chair back and left to go get it, only a little put off by the distance. He didn't dare complain after a favor like this.

Link passed the senior's table and waved at Pipit, a handsome-looking young adult with mouse-brown hair, large black eyes, and freckled skin head to toe. Pipit looked up from his conversation with his peers, and seeing Link, smiled and waved back. (Link noticed the senior wasn't grinning madly, so his older friend must not have noticed where he and Zelda were sitting, or had seen them...holding hands — not that...that he didn't — but...you know..._friends_...)

Besides, Link liked being a free man, and he couldn't deny that the red-haired chick sitting next to Pipit had the prettiest smile he'd ever seen (Not a bad rack either, he might add). She was a knight too, judging by her sporting garb, so bonus there. Maybe he could get Pipit to ask...

"Hey man, you ready for your big day?" The senior called over the sea of other Canary-Caps (a less than endearing nickname given the knight's senior year in light of their violent yellow garb).

Link shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be!" he called back. Pipit gave him a double thumbs up, and Link smiled back, taking leave before Pipit could begin one of his infamous "best of class lectures". Link grinned to himself as he overheard Pipit begin anyway on behalf of his peers, just how to perform the Tornado Spiral on one's loftwing, and how so _very_ disappointing it was the move couldn't be used in the Ceremony — but for obvious reasons, of course, of course!

Link passed between the professor's and junior's table, then the sophomore's and freshman's without pause, until finally he'd reached the cabinent back where he started: near the the entrance.

Link pulled out the drawer, picked up what he needed, and was ready to get back to that less-than-hot meal waiting for him. Only to turn around and knock smack into Groose's towering bulk.

Crap.


	3. Spoiled Favors

**Author's Note:**

**Bullies man. Serious shit. I'd know.**

**Don't do it.**

**Take out your insecurities like Link: le shrug.**

**(Okay, don't do that either. Link's a dummy)**

* * *

The large, thick muscled boy loomed over him to a point where Link had to bend back slightly.

Whenever Link forgot just HOW big Groose was, he was reminded by this towering effect the lumbering giant pulled every now and then. Dumb shit just had to flaunt his muscles and size.

"So you think you can push me around too, do you!?" Groose growled menacingly. Link glared back defensively and simultaneously masked how much that statement had taken him off guard. "too...?"

"I just needed some silverware," said Link stiffly.

"Well, be more careful then, slug," the larger boy said, giving Link a hard shove that forced his smaller body back a few steps, behind the cabinets.

Link ground his teeth. Getting into a fight right now would not end well for either of them. Besides, Groose wouldn't start anything with all the professors in here.

"So," Groose began, stalking forward wolf-like, "What's up with you and Zelda?" The red-haired terror of the academy said this as if he were asking Link about the weather, but the sandy-haired boy saw how those other's hands flexed and clenched, making the muscles of his powerful arms ripple.

Link's first thought) _What IS this creep's deal with Zelda?_, and his second) _Oh, boy. Groose had left the building. Say goodbye to your favorite teeth._

So, helpless to the unraveling train of events, Link decided he had nothing to lose.

"What's it look like? " Link asked, shrugging nonchalantly. "Two good friends chowing down on some lunch. So screw me."

"Oh yah, _right_." Groose mocked, giving Link a hard shove and forcing him to step even further back, through two large doors. The roar of the cafeteria became suddenly, all too quickly silent when Groose let the doors shut behind him, and Link felt an inexplicable jolt of panic as they shut. Like a mouse hearing the snap of a trap.

Link recognized this place well enough, even if he had known it better in its hay day. This is where the old kitchen had been, back when he was still just a kid. Dark, unkempt, filthy...rusted walls spouting out lifeless, ripped pipes like torn tree roots, and strange hisses and whirring hums coming from inside the walls...the kitchen had a creepy, abandoned feel to it.

"Hey!" Link spat, but Groose merely cut him off, jabbing a finger into his chest so hard it nearly made Link fall over.

"Stay away from her, weakling. I don't get why Zelda'd wanna hang around a shrimp like you, but she deserves a lot _better_."

Link composed himself, assuming the "tough guy" act, and taking a few shuddering breaths looked up and grinned.

"Well, she doesn't seem to care all that much about you."

*WHAM*

Groose's anvil-sized fist landed smack into his jaw, sending Link flying back into the wall with a resounding CRACK.

What made it worse; Link had seen it coming. For as much as a dumb-shit as Groose looked, his muscle-bound rival had just cornered him like a rat. There was nowhere to go, and Groose had surprisingly light feet despite his size.

Link looked up, his brain sluggishly establishing that he'd landed on the nasty floor, and saw six blurry Grooses coming back for more.

Sectioned off from the rest of the cafeteria, no one in sight, three layers of stone wall and wood barring the space between them and everyone else, and jaw so banged up he doubted he could make a peep if he wanted to, Link could only think of one thing:

Clever.

The larger boy cracked his knuckles as he loomed closer, step-by-step. Link hated that sound...it sounded like breaking bones. It sounded like pain. "Listen, PAL, I need to get into the enrollment, got that?" Link's collar constricted tightly around his throat as Groose yanked the smaller boy up like a rag doll. "And Link my man, you are, unfortunately, in my way." He slammed the boy into the wall with enough force to kill a remlin, and for the second time that same hour, Link saw stars. "I don't know how a sissy like you managed to not break anything back on that island, but let me guarantee that if you don't shape up and learn who your betters are, I'm going to have to break every bone in your body myself.

Link blanched. Groose was serious, serious as hell.

"It's noon...in the cafeteria, Groose," Link choked out through the searing pain in his jaw, a thin, warm trail of blood seeping into his eye. "What...do you think no one would hear?"

Groose smirked. "Idiot. Did it ever occur to your puny little brain as to why no one ever complained about the ol' stove that used to sit here? You remember, don't cha'?" Link glared back and said nothing, and Groose continued, regardless, "Yah, you do. Well, that's because these walls here are perfectly _sound proof_. Isn't that something?" Groose shook him a little, and by this point Link's face had become white as chalk. "Ha! If no one heard _that_ ol' girl running, they're sure not going to be hearing you scream."

Damn it.

* * *

Zelda finished her crispy Panini and drained the last of her punch with a happy belch. It hadn't been her favorite meal, but it sure tasted just fine. Her eyes wondered lazily over the cafeteria, then outside the window. She loved sitting here, but the window seats were always taken up by crazy, "lovey-dovey" birds, who didn't even _enjoy_ the scenery because they were too busy staring lovesick into each other's eyes. Ugh. Whatever. Man, she'd skipped a beat seeing this spot open. That dope...she'd had to drag Link over here before somebody -a couple- stole her window seat. Geez, Link had fought her the whole way too, lazy butt.

Speaking of which, where was that lousy, good-for-nothing punk?

Zelda looked down at that barely touched, cold plate in her friend's empty spot and pursed her lips.

Good goddess, how long does it take to grab a spoon?

She craned her neck over the last stragglers, trying to see that sorry blond matt of hair.

He didn't leave, did he?

Zelda frowned. Nah, he was waaay too hungry to abandon a plate of Mrs. Tolsen's breakfast dish. And after all that trouble she'd gone to get him that, too. That idiot.

Zelda sighed, got up, and grabbed her tray, tossing it into the trashcan with a clang as she passed it. The girl then made her way past rows of empty tables and abandoned trash to the silverware drawers, and with an annoyed frown, found her friend no where in sight.

Where in the Seven Heavens was that boy? Goddess!

She heard low whispers behind her and sensing trouble, pretended to occupy herself with a pair of knifes.

"Yah, ... saw him. Squealed ... little pig, he did!"

Zelda swirled around on her heel, eyes ablaze with the wrath of the goddess herself.

Just as she suspected, it was Groose's lackeys, hunched over and snickering with gleeful, sickening smiles that could only mean one thing.

Zelda slammed one knife hard into wooden cabinet so it made a harsh thud and stuck. The two boys, one thin as a rail, honking nose, and greyish blond bowl-cut, the other a short, plump, girlish-looking boy with long black curls, looked up simultaneously from their conversation, startled. Seeing the small, pretty, and utterly fuming girl with one knife pointed at them and the other stuck in the table, left hand still gripping the silver handle to show just who had done it, the boys wisely took a few steps back.

Well, the headmaster's daughter was having none of that.

"All right, where is he?" Zelda demanded, marching towards the two, knife in hand.

"Zelda, shit, put that thing away!" The blond one (Ssss-started with an S, she was sure) shouted, hands up guardedly and looking at her like she was crazy.

She probably was, but she was so _sick_ of this stupid game, and nothing else she'd tried before: shouting matches, telling authorities, revenge pranks, reason, and just plain "NO" didn't get through their thick, freaking skulls — one in particular who she wanted to MURDER — had worked. Zelda was left with no other option. Besides, if Groose could walk around with a muscle-bound bulk perfectly capable of killing someone with a single blow, then she didn't see why she couldn't carry around something equally as dangerous — say a knife for example — to prove her point. (no pun intended) Seriously, all the guy had to do was flex his muscles to get whatever the heck he wanted!

Zelda narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I said: Where. Is. He."

The short guy gave her an odd, forced smile and folded his arms. "G-geez ...bitch, your boyfriend's just around the corner." He nodded his plump little head in her direction, double chin wobbling.

"Y-yah, saw him and Groose g-go in the old kitchen." The blond one added. Then gaining confidence he jeered, "Groose looked ready to kill that little shit. You ever see him that mad?"

"Heh...yah..." The short one tried, but lacked his buddy's courage.

Zelda bit her lip, whether because she was pissed or about ready to cry — Curse her angry tears to the pits of the Dark Realm. Why didn't men have to deal with this? — she didn't know, but she was definitely not looking forward to picking up whatever was left of her best friend.

Zelda looked away, then pulling herself together, turned to glare at the two, stupid boys with all she had in her. "Listen, you couple of numbskulls, " —Oh, how much she wanted to cuss them out, she had felt the word 'assholes' slide right past the tip of her tongue — "tell _your_ boyfriend that if he messes with either Link or I again..." Zelda spun the knife expertly in her hand and let it spiral in the air before catching it, slamming its shining blade right next to the first. "I'm coming after _him_." Zelda turned on her heel and stormed the recess behind the drawers before pausing, and looking over her shoulder hissed, "And the next time you call me "bitch", Cawlin,

(Yes, she remembered his name!)

"I'm going to make you —"

(Shit, shit, what's a good threat?)

"— into my new footstool."

(Okay, not the most clever, but it got the point across...they both looked threatened enough...yah.)

And she marched off, heart pounding and face flushed with anger.

Zelda had the strangest feeling of terrifying exhilaration and pride.

Terrified because she'd just pulled some real scary crap back there, and it wouldn't be long before rumors started and the whole school thought she was completely nuts.

Oh, geez...this was embarrassing. Why did she DO that? WHY did she SAY those things, they weren't even that GOOD!"

_Footstool?_ she found herself thinking as she pushed open the door. _What was I thinking..._ Then as an afterthought, _Good thing Karane taught you that sweet party trick, huh?_

As soon as Zelda stepped in she noticed something red and dark on the far wall and paled. Oh goddess, that was a lot of blood... The young girl quickened her pace. She knew Link had to be right around here, and she would have to find a way to drag him to the nurses' office, more like. ...Again.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," she whispered to herself frantically.

Oh goddess...what if he couldn't fly, or if he lost...a-and then...they couldn't graduate together... Oh, she'd just die. Especially if...Oh goddess, if Groose won, she'd push him off the goddessdamned statue — WITHOUT the parachute.


	4. Spoons and Promises

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I really enjoyed writing this - you'll see why - buuuut it's probably no good...**

**If you see something off it's because I rushed it, and if you would be so kind to point anything funny out, it would be much appreciated. :) **

**Also, thanks so much wolflink207! I'm glad you like Zelda so much, I wanted to make her a more appealing character. :D**

* * *

Everything hurt like he'd been dropped off that blasted cliff all over again.

Link tried to scramble to his feet, but Groose caught his foot and dragged him back. Without his legs' support, Link's face smacked onto the floor.

Unwelcomed tears sprung forth, and his vision flooded temporarily with screaming white. Too long, far too slowly, did Link realize he was still being dragged across the floor. As soon as his busted brains registered this terrifying fact, he kicked back and struggled against the monstrous boy's strength. To his utmost surprise, Groose let go. The boy jolted back away from the tyrant like a streak of lightning, wondering _why_. The answer came unbiddingly with a hammering blow to his abdomen.

The boy choked, blood flying from his mouth, quickly followed with agonizing, uncontrollable coughs racking like a tornado through his broken body. It murdered his mouth; jawline flaring with unspeakable pain. It still hurt so bad from that first hit...

Goddessdammit, he couldn't even open his mouth without it hurting like hell. That bastard better not have broken his jaw...

_Fight it...come on...don't let HIM see you cry, dammit!_

_(Goddess, make it stop! Please!)_

Link felt a burning, disgusting gobbet weld up in the back of his throat that usually came only on a sick bed in the nurse's office.

No fucking way. No.

Holding back his gorge through sheer mass of willpower, Link clambered backwards and tried once more to escape. His heart thudded against his ribcage like an animal trying to claw its way free, and everything thing seemed to happen so agonizingly slow. If not for his adrenaline, Link would not have been able to move.

He looked up with a baleful glare and wished to goddess he had something...anything to fight back with. But he didn't. He was defenseless, he was weak, and he was pathetic. He couldn't...he couldn't even get a freaking spoon for goddess's sake!

Link did not look forward to seeing Zelda after this. She worried...she worried enough about him as it was.

Link hated that fact more than anything in the world (even Groose, though the competition was fierce). He absolutely despised the fact that she always had to save his ass all the time, fix his stupid mistakes, make sure he did his homework and basically not fail at life. And even after all that, it came down to this. He went across the room to get a spoon. A SPOON. For fucking crying out loud.

Now look at him. Covered with blood, clothes torn and filthy, scrambling away pathetically on a disgusting, uncleaned for-goddess-who-knows-how-long floor, from an unescapable, hulking jackass.

_Maybe she's right to worry_. A small voice jeered.

Link clenched his fists.

"You're awful quiet, champ." Link felt himself being picked up for the umpteenth time that day and slammed against the wall for the other, umpteenth time. Well, Groose didn't really _slam_ him that time per say, thank goddess, or he would have blacked out for real, but hitting the wall over and over again did little for the nerves on the back of his head. His eyes watered dangerously.

Link blinked the pain away and scowled at Groose. He took a bit of satisfaction at the small trail of blood coming out of the jerk's lips from where he'd kicked him.

Groose looked him over with narrowed, jaundiced eyes, but Link could have sworn to see a hint - maybe a even flicker of concern creep into them.

Probably result of a concussion.

Groose shook him again, almost how a small child might shake a broken toy to get it to work again. Link felt his stomach do a couple of backflips at that. Groose furrowed his brow when Link remained unresponsive, minus a small grimace.

"W-" Groose scowled and went on as if that tremor hadn't happened, "What happened to that smart mouth of yours, pipsqueak?"

Link repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

_Gee, maybe because you BROKE MY FUCKING JAW_, he thought derisively. _Idiot_!

Groose's eyes flickered to the door, and then across the walls as if looking for something. Link would eventually guess it was a clock.

Then the muscle-bound competitor pulled Link so close their nose's practically touched, and hissed impendingly, "Listen up, and listen good, slug," Groose narrowed his eyes, and all previous (possibly imagined) concern ceased to exist in those cruel slits. "I am _winning_ tomorrow, and _no one_, _especially_ wimpy little sticks like you, is going to get in my way." Groose smirked humorlessly and let Link fall to the floor in a heap. "You're lucky this time around. I have other things - more _important_ things - to deal with than _you_."

Groose gave one last, condescending smirk before spitting at the beaten pulp in front of him, and left from which he came. The two large doors whined loudly, then shut hauntingly with a final _BANG_.

Link could barely move now that his adrenaline had exhausted, but he forced himself up to his knees, wincing at every movement. He sent a final, rebellious glare after Groose, and closing his eyes, let out a long, defeated sigh.

Life just isn't fair.

He brought his hand up tentatively to his jaw, and without barely touching it, he cried out, only making it a thousand times worse. He ducked over and clamped his mouth shut, but all he succeeded in that was crushing his bruised stomach. Link straightened, too quickly, disturbing countless other bruises on his back, but sitting up straight was too exhausting. Link closed his eyes, trying to somehow forget all the pain racking through his poor, mangled body. It hardly did any good. He opened them and gingerly wiped the blood off his face. That did even less good. His nose was bleeding as profusely as the back of his head must be, and he tasted warm, coppery blood in his mouth where he'd bit his tongue to hold back a few cries. That, or Groose had damaged something _inside_. ...Link didn't like to explore the implications of _that_.

He inwardly cursed over and over again in his head and fisted his palms so tight his knuckles turned a dull white from the taut skin. DAMN that bastard! How...

Link felt the sudden, violent urge to hit something.

How could he even _compete_ now!? He was completely beaten into a bloody pulp, a possibly cracked jaw, and if he had made it out without _several_ concussions it would be a goddessdamned miracle.

_I promised I'd win for you..._

Link grit his teeth and tried to push himself to his feet. He made a promise, goddess help him, to himself, to Zelda, and...and to his parents. No fucking dickwad like Groose was going to stop him. He didn't care if Groose broke every bone in his body, he didn't even care if he let himself down, but he wouldn't let Zelda down, or his parents if they were alive. He wouldn't!

Ah, and of course Pipit would be in tears if he didn't compete. How much had he bet on Link's victory? His life savings, probably. Link accidentally grinned at the thought, immediately hissing in torment thereafter.

Link's head shot up at the door as it let out an increasingly familiar whine, and felt himself scoot back involuntarily.

_Oh goddess, tell me he hasn't come to break my leg or something_, Link thought, paling.

"Who's in here!?" a woman's voice screeched. Link stared unresponsively as a short, hobbling old woman shuffled inside, letting the doors slam behind her. Mrs. Tolsen, the kitchen lady and head cook, pinpointed the young boy with her dark, beady eyes and swooped after him like a keese.

"YOU!" she shrieked, making the boy wince. "You're not supposed to be in here! What in the islands do you think you are doing!?" Mrs. Tolsen glared down at him and almost grabbed his arm, until she apparently noticed the actual condition of this boy. She froze, blinked, and furrowed her eyebrows at him, a whir of emotions flickering on and off like lights on her ancient, corrugated face. She eventually settled with her usual scowl.

"What in the name of the islands happened to you, boy!?"

Link looked up like a deer caught in headlights and tried to find the words to speak. "I - ow!" Link cupped his jaw and squinted his eyes shut in pain. Mrs. Tolsen frowned.

"Something wrong with your mouth, boy?" she asked. Link said nothing, but nodded. The elderly woman sighed with a rattling breath, and made her way to the door. Link stared curiously after her, until she opened it and screeched at the top of her lungs, "EEEEEVVVVVAAAAANNNN! Get your sorry tail over here! NOW!"

Link winced again at the shrill voice ringing in his ears, and tried to remember an "EEEEEVVVVVAAAAANNNN".

A few moments later, a tall, thin, gaunt looking man walked in, and the woman gestured at Link, looking at this Evan fellow. Evan's bright, deep set eyes looked down at Link, observed in heavy silence at the stains on the walls and floor, then looked back at Mrs. Tolsen with raised, thickset eyebrows.

Link thought he recognized the man from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. The boy observed the man's light blue jacket and worn, large hands and realized the man was one of the janitors. He'd probably seen him mopping the floors at one point or something.

The man turned and grinned at him with a spry, not unkind look. "You sure made one hella' of a mess in 'ere, boy."

"Evan!" Mrs. Tolsen snapped reprovingly. The man just gave the temperamental woman a boyish grin, before walking over and leaning down next to Link. The young boy was taken somewhat aback by the man's cheerful character, despite his almost ghostly appearance.

"Well," said the man, offering his hand, "can ya get up?" Link stared at him for a long moment in stunned silence, then nodded his head slowly and pushed himself to his feet laboriously. Evan grabbed his shoulder with very cold, brittle hands and helped him up gingerly, minding the boy's injuries.

"We'll need to get him to Nellian," Mrs. Tolsen stated, folding her arms. For such a small woman she had a very commanding, large presence. Evan nodded and just started helping Link to the door, when Mrs. Tolsen interjected, "No Evan! Not like that!"

The man looked up, flabbergasted and somewhat affronted. "Goddessdammit woman, what-"

"Don't you swear at me, Evan," Mrs. Tolsen hissed, dark, beady eyes blazing, "I mean, I don't want that boy paraded in front of the whole school during lunch hour, and I'm sure he doesn't want the attention either!"

Link looked up at Mrs. Tolsen like a blessing from above.

Evan, however, looked up at the heavens for an answer from Her Grace. "Well, what do you suppose we do then, incognito?" he asked irritably.

Mrs. Tolsen huffed and said, "There's a back way on the other side of that wall. I believe you, being a member of the old staff, are familiar, yes?"

Link's eyes widened at that. There was another way out? Sure would've been nice to know that _sooner_.

"You want me to break down the wall?" Evan asked incredulously, but there was a playful twinkle in his eye that seemed to be hoping for a yes.

"Of course not. I'll go back there and open it from the other side, Her Grace bless us," scoffed Mrs. Tolsen, rolling her eyes and storming out the doors, muttering to herself. Link felt Evan sag with disappointment.

"Damn woman. Can't let anyone have any fun." Evan then set his bright, twinkling eyes on Link. "What do you say I bust through anyway? It's not like I'm not going to have to fix this this place later on anyway." He winked at the boy, "I can thank you for that, my boy."

Link held back a wide grin, but he still felt bad...even if it wasn't really his fault.

"I...I'msorry" Link gritted out. _OUCH_.

"_Hylia_," Evan swore, "What happened to your mouth, kid? Looks like you got suckered good."

_That's one way of putting it,_ Link grumbled inwardly. The boy shrugged noncommittally, and the older man looked down at the boy thoughtfully.

"Here, have a seat." Evan said, and helped Link back down on the floor and sat down next to him. After a few moments Evan said, "Would it fair to assume it was that red-haired dick and his cronies?" Link's eyebrows shot up and looked up at Evan in astonishment. The man chuckled. "Thought so," he said, then looked at Link's shocked face with growing amusement. "Heh, us janitors know everything, you know." he said with a wink. "Kids these days and their crazy hair..." The man eyed Link's long mat of hair critically, then burst into a couple of hearty guffaws. "Call me Ev, kid." he said after a moment, offering his hand. Link took it happily and shook.

"Link," he managed through his teeth.

"Don't hurt yourself now, Link." Ev said teasingly. Link rolled his eyes with ingratiation, trying not to come off as anything but a means of communication (Link's mother, Ashton, had ingrained it into him that rolling his eyes at an adult was unacceptable - but he made an exception for this case). Ev laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be ship-shape in no time at all. Good ol' Miss Nellian knows her stuff."

Link nodded. Miss Nellian was a very large, kind woman with wiry brown hair and a smart pair of green eyes. She was the school nurse, and he knew that the young woman really had a knack for potions. He would probably be fine...

"What's wrong, Link?" Ev asked suddenly, noticing the sudden gloom that had come over the young man. Link shrugged again, and Ev furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Try miming it. I've always loved a good game of charades." Link looked up with a raised eyebrow and Ev laughed long and hard.

_This guy is trying to murder my mouth, isn't he?_ Link thought, equally amused and frustrated with the man's attempts to lighten the mood, at expense to his own busted mouth. Link was going to burst into laughter himself if Ev didn't stop.

The odd pair looked up at the sound of the far wall cracking, and Ev got up quickly to his feet.

"That'll be-" The janitor started.

"_BLASTED DOOR! DANG THING HASN'T BEEN TOUCHED IN YEARS!_" they heard a familiar, muffled voice shout on the other side of the wall.

"I better go help-" Ev tried again.

*CRASH*

Mrs. Tolsen burst through the wall, a trio of familiar heads peering through the other side after her. There were two dark-haired, middle-aged women and a young copper-skinned man with reddish brown hair that Link recognized as cooks from the kitchen, even if he didn't know their names.

Ev gave up and gave Link a helpless shrug. "Can't do any good for that woman..." he mumbled under his breath.

Mrs. Tolsen turned around and glared at the three heads in the door and shooed them off. "Go on! We've got a whole island to feed tomorrow! Quit gawking now, go on, get!" The three exchanged quick glances and sped off.

The woman straightened herself and put a ginger hand on her back, as if pained. Ev looked up at her concerned.

"Uni, you all right?" Ev asked.

She glared at him and snorted. "Well of course I am, and will you quit it with that ridiculous nick name already?" The man sighed.

"All right, all right, Unisa." Then the man gave her a somewhat disbelieving smile. "I still can't believe you broke down that door for this kid."

Mrs. Tolsen sniffed. "Most certainly not! I've been wanting to do that for quite some time. They said they were turning this into an..._art class_." She cackled at the absurdity. "Well, _that_ didn't happen. I'm using this for storage, so I'll need you and your brothers to clean all this up and make it suitable. Also, fix this blasted door. It's all rusted up on the other side."

Ev grinned, where areas Link would've groaned at the mere _mention_ of fixing all this junk up. "You did it for the kid," the man confirmed happily.

Mrs. Tolsen narrowed her eyes and snapped, "You are impossible. I did not!"

"_Did diddly doo did!_" Ev sang, doing a little jig. Link couldn't help a grin, even if it did hurt. Ev saw this. "Oh, howdy doo! There still be teeth in that boy!" Ev guffawed merrily.

If there had ever before been a more unimpressed face than the one Mrs. Tolsen displayed now, Link would have sold his loftwing.

"Pah, all right, enough! Get him through here then, go on!" Mrs. Tolsen behested irritably. "I have to make sure those hooligans don't burn down my kitchen." She left through the old door and called after her, "Be sure to take him to Miss Nellian!"

"Dammit woman! I'm not stupid!" Ev called back, but his eyes kept their perpetual twinkle.

"Quit it with that potty mouth Evan, or so help me-!"

Ev looked down at Link and grinned. "You think I have a potty mouth, Link?" Link wasn't sure how to answer that, so he didn't respond. Ev laughed. "Not as dirty as yours, I bet." Link smiled sheepishly and predictably winced. Ev chuckled. "Don't think us janitors don't know the mouths on you kids. We know everything, you know." The old man winked at him in the same manner as before, then looked up at after where Mrs. Tolsen had left. "She really does care about you kids, you know. Especially that one girl...um..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see...um she's got blonde hair, keeps the bottom half in a braid, I think? Likes pink? You know her?"

Link nodded and mistakenly said, "Baker-Miller," by force of habit. "Ah!" Link cupped his jaw immediantly following the stinging pain.

Ev stared at him like he was an alien from another planet. "Baker-who now?"

"C-color," Link spat out through clenched teeth.

Ev stared at him for a long time, then burst out into a roar of laughter. Link blushed furiously, but Ev kept laughing.

"C-C-Color!?" Ev wheezed out, tears pouring down his face and chortling uncontrollably. He gasped, "How-HAHA! Heh- how many boys know...HAHAHA!" He covered his face in one large hand and gave Link a rough pat on the back. "You're...you're all right kid." Ev shook his head and wiped the tears away. "Heh, I'll...I'll take that as a yes than?"

Link wanted to find a nice, quiet place to disappear from the world.

"Heh..." Ev gave Link a mischievous, evil look that he did not like. "You _love_ her don't you?"

Link choked and shook his head furiously. _NO! Friend! F-R-I-E-N-D. friend!_

"I think you do. I mean, you know her favorite color by the book!" Link held his face in his hands and shook his head. "What was it again? Baker-Mill - Mi -?" Ev chuckled and then, finally, seemed to have his fill at teasing the boy. "All right, all right. ...lovebird." Link groaned out loud. This guy was just like Pipit. Ev laughed in a goodnatured manner that Link mistook for sinister, from the pits of the Dark Realm laughter.

The old man grinned merrily and said, "Okay, okay, Ev's done messin' around. Come outo' your shell." Link sighed. "We've gotta get going though. I don't know the extent of your injuries, but I'm pretty sure that a mess of blood like that doesn't come from a light knock on the head, if you know what I mean."

_Tell me about it_, thought Link darkly.

Ev bent over and helped the boy to his feet with as much care as before, so that Link used the older man's shoulder for support.

"Can you walk, Link?" Ev asked. Link nodded and Ev grinned. "You're a tough one. I commend you. Planning on being a knight?"

Link furrowed his brow. Any other day he would've smiled and nodded, but now Link wondered how anyone who got beat up on a daily basis could possibly protect anyone. If you can't protect yourself, how can you swear an oath to look after others, let alone a whole city? Maybe...maybe Groose had a point.

Link shrugged.

The wise old man knew he'd stumbled on a sore spot, and he could figure where that nasty little bugger had hurt.

"You think the little shit who beat you up is better opted?" asked Ev, making his way through the old, newly opened door into the staff halls. It was a surprisingly well-lighted, well-kept place, minus a stray cobweb. Link didn't respond.

Ev snorted contemptuously. "Listen here Link, any man who abuses his power is a man fraught for disaster. He's not worth your time of day, and is an embarrassment to his fellow man, let alone _knighthood_. I don't give a damn if you're the biggest, the fastest, the smartest or _what_. If you _ever_ abuse whatever goddess blessed gift you're given by Her Grace, you're not worth shit. You remember that, Link."


	5. Patched Up but Still Bruised

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeeyyyy hope you guys weren't waiting tooo long or anything... **

**(sorry) **

**In any case, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well look at the trouble you've gotten yourself into this time," Ms. Nellian huffed as the two newcomers clumsily made their way into her health room.

Link sighed, clutching his jaw, while Ev helped him take a seat on one of the patients' beds. Bright sunlight filtered in through the opened windows, and the cool blue and green curtains drifted with the gentle breeze flowing in. The room felt warm and pleasant on his bruised skin.

"I mean really..." Ms. Nellian shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Link's tall, lanky escort. She marched her plump figure over to Evan, who sported an easy grin, and met the man nearly eye to eye. "Now what in the islands happened this time?"

Ev backed up and raised his hands. "Easy, easy thar' Nel. The boy got himself into a -" Link met eyes with the janitor and shook his head and free arm frantically "-into a lil' accident. That's all," Ev finished gracefully.

The large woman narrowed her eyes and glanced back at Link (who now looked out the window with the innocence of a day remlit), and back to the grinning janitor with a humph.

"You listen here, Evan," the nurse growled, "I'm not having any of your nonsense. Now unless you've got anything better to do, get!"

"All right, All right, Nel!" Evan shouted as the woman shooed him out. He locked his bright blue eyes with Link's and grinned. "See ya 'round Link, and try not to fall down any more stairs!" Once the woman had shuffled Evan outside, she slammed the door in his face.

"Good riddance..." Ms. Nellian turned to her patient and quirked one thin eyebrow. "Stairs, huh?" Link shrugged sheepishly and said nothing. "Mmmhmm. Next time they'll bring your sorry corpse in here and your ghost will tell me: "I just sat at the bottom of the lake, Ms. Nellian. Really." Link stared at his boots without a word. He heard her sigh heavily.

"Come on, let's see the damage then." Link took off his shirt without having to be asked and looked up as her large, stubby fingers flitted lightly over him, checking for any damage or abnormalities. She tsked disapprovingly as she studied his face. "So," she said hotly, "I suppose you just ran into a fist-sized pole on those stairs, did you?"

Link looked down from those penetrating green eyes, and the nurse looked up at the ceiling, then back down at the boy.

After a few moments of tense silence, she asked, "Can you speak?" Link shook his head. "Where exactly does it hurt?"

Link used the hand not supporting his jaw to point just under his left cheek, then the back of his head, and his abdomen. The latter had a nasty bruise about the size of a loftwing's claw and burned just as bright a red as his own bird, Scarlett.

She sighed heavily and focused on his slacked jaw. "There's a lot of swelling there. Can you close your mouth all the way?" Link shook his head. "All right then. I'm going to feel around here, all right?" She felt his jaw lightly and nodded. "You're lucky. It's only dislocated."

Link sighed in relief. That would be a quick fix, especially with Ms. Nellian's talents.

"That being said we're going to have to put it back in place, and that's no walk in the park, honey."

He nodded. "Well...let's see here..." she said, walking over to the drawers and grazing hastily through them so the bottles clinked together every now and then. With a triumphant "Ahah!" the nurse came up carefully, holding a round, curved bottle filled halfway with dark, blue liquid. "A simple tranquilizer, dear. It'll help with the pain and loosen those muscles."

She poured out a little on a napkin and put a dab on his left cheek. "Now, it'll feel a bit strange. It's got a funny, tingling feeling, almost like when your foot's asleep."

Link felt the potion's effects immediately. The thick, sappy liquid soaked into his skin and a weird, almost electric sensation branched from the spot like a numbing wave. His jaw went completely slack.

_Weird_... Link thought.

Ms. Nellian seemed to read his expression. "Like I said, it feels a little strange, but it doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

Link shook his head. Although it wasn't quite relief, he welcomed the lack of pain.

The nurse nodded and told Link to brace himself. He removed his hand and she snapped his jaw back into place. Link grunted more out of shock then pain and wondered at the numbness. It felt like it should've hurt, but it was like he was disconnected from his skin. He decided he didn't like the feeling.

"All right, now hold your jaw in place while I get the remedies." Link cupped his jaw once more and watched her hustle back to the other side of the room. The familiar sound of tinkling bottles rang in the air, and with another "Ahah!" she produced a very familiar red liquid.

Ms. Nellian chuckled at Link's expression. "If you hate it so much, then don't get yourself hurt every other day."

_It's not like I can help it... _he thought sourly.

Ms. Nellian fished out a straw just as the door came open with a bang.

"ZELDA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK-" Ms. Nellian shouted, unheeded, by a blonde-headed whir making a beeline for the occupied bed.

"Link, do you have any idea how worried SICK I was and why didn't - By Her Grace!" Zelda swore. "What...what..." Zelda couldn't seem to say whatever she meant to as she took in his beaten, half-naked body, open and displaying all the damage. Her face twisted and darkened from shock to a fierce scowl, and Link understood well if Ms. Nellian wasn't here, Zelda would be screaming her outrage about a certain someone. The next instant his face darkened into a deep plum and he grabbed the blankets to cover himself.

"Zelda!" he bit through the pain, more than a little embarrassed at a girl seeing him without a top.

His best friend rolled her eyes and spat, "It's not like I've never seen you naked before, Link."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Ms. Nellian's eyebrows shoot up. Zelda seemed to notice this and turned an even deeper shade of plum then Link. He had never seen Zelda more flustered in her life.

"I-I mean when we w-were just kids, and we s-swam in the lake, a-and it's n-nothing - I mean, not..." Link rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Don't you make that face!" Zelda snapped, pointy ears a bright, crimson red.

Ms. Nellian cut in, "Well, if your quite done, Zelda, the door is over there. You can get on to your next class now."

His friend pursed her lips and crossed her arms stubbornly. "It's my free hour, Ms. Nellian. My next class isn't until 2:30."

The nurse narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Zelda, you aren't a direct relative. Go out and study so I can fix him up."

Link rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

Zelda tilted her chin up. "I don't need to study and besides, my father is Link's legal guardian. I'm his daughter, so technically speaking Link is my brother by law. Therefore, I'm the closest thing to a direct relative he's got. I'm staying here." The girl plopped down in the visitor's chair to make her point.

Ms. Nellian looked like she had something to offer that, but after a moment she thought better to leave it be. Link wanted to bang his head on the wall and tell Zelda to just leave him alone. She treated him like such a child!

"Fine. Stay there and don't move, don't speak, and don't so much as lift a finger without my say so or you're out of here. Understand?" Zelda nodded and the large woman let out a disproving grunt.

After a few minutes Zelda was up and doing whatever she could to help the nurse, putting in her knowledge and asking questions. Link held up his bruised arm for inspection and looked at Zelda's eager face knowingly (though to her credit she was trying to look grim in light of the situation). Zelda aspired to be a doctor and already took several premedical studies even before the real upper classes began and she started her freshman year. It hardly surprised him that Ms. Nellian had caved into her charm and astounding, prodigal level of knowledge. Once Link was nearly fixed up and spitting out a galleon of bitter, stinging red potion, and Zelda was helping clean up, the girl paused over the round, blue bottle the nurse had used earlier.

"What's this?" Zelda asked curiously.

Link made a face and replied (his jaw having taken the effects of the red potion), "That's just a numbing potion. It feels really weird, though. Ms. Nellian used it on my face and it felt like my whole head went asleep."

Ms. Nellian nodded and became very grave. "Be careful with that potion and keep your hands away from the top, lil' lady. One little splash and you'll go into a full-fledged coma."

Zelda widened her eyes in more awe than fear, but still held the bottle more gingerly as instructed.

"Why's that?" Zelda asked once more.

Ms. Nellian seemed more than happy to answer whatever little thing the girl asked. "Because it's made from jay berries. That's a poison, dear. They found out that it's juice, when diluted and taken in small doses, has tranquilizing abilities. It's very useful for relaxing joints and muscles, as well as relieving pain. I use it to help put back a displaced joint, like with your friend's jaw here earlier. It also has one other use..." Ms. Nellian took the bottle from Zelda and locked it into a drawer with a warning sign that read: DO NOT OPEN. TRAINED USE ONLY. "And that is to put someone to sleep. Permanently."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "Why do you use it, if it's that dangerous?"

"Because it's useful and I'm a trained professional," the nurse replied simply. The large woman turned to Link. "Now I want you to be careful-"

"Um..." Link interjected with a tentative, raised hand.

Zelda (to his irritation) filled in for him, "Ms. Nellian, Link is in the Wing Ceremony tomorrow."

The woman pursed her lips and Link never saw her so sour. "Fine. Try to avoid any unnecessary strain on your core muscles, and do not open your mouth all the way for at least another week to give that potion a chance to do its work. Mind your head as well, you've gotten a few minor concussions. Nothing the potions won't fix, but still be careful. I want you checking in every day to make sure everything's healing properly, and make sure you take this," She tossed him a bag of remedies, "twice a day. It'll help with the pain and make sure the swelling and bruises stay down. Got it?"

Link nodded and Ms. Nellian turned to Zelda. "Make sure he does as he'd told and keep him out of trouble." Zelda gave a firm nod and salute for good measure. Ms. Nellian rolled her eyes good-naturedly and Link scowled. He could take care of himself, dammit.

The nurse looked over them and proceeded to shoo them out, but just before she shut the door behind them she called for Link to come in, alone.

"Do you know that man?" the woman asked seriously as she shut the door in Zelda's questioning face. Link stared at her in confusion. "The janitor."

"Oh, um...kind of. I just met him today and -"

"I want you to keep your distance from that man, Link. Understand?"

Link gaped. "Why?"

The woman shifted as if uncomfortable with whatever she knew. "I just need you to stay away from him. He's no good."

Link stared, floored and somewhat offended. "But he seemed alright! I mean he did me a favor back there and he didn't seem like he meant any harm or anything..."

Ms. Nellian shook her head and looked at him with those sharp green eyes. Link had never met someone with such a penetrating gaze. He felt almost like she could see straight through him. "Stay away from Evan Ralls."

* * *

"What was that about?" Zelda asked as Link stepped out of the health room.

He looked up at her and questioned, "Do you know an Evan Ralls?"

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in her own, thoughtful sort of way. "I...I know I've heard that name from somewhere... I think it has something to do with pumpkins?"

"Pumpkins, huh? That's not vague at all."

"Hey, you asked, and I gave you an answer. I'll look it up if it's bothering you so much."

"Don't bother."

Zelda looked a little hurt. "...Well, fine then," she muttered.

They walked down the hall for some time, silent.

"Hey...you still up for-"

"Zelda, forget it."

Zelda halted and glared down at him. "What is the matter with you? I'm just trying to help-"

"Well no one asked you!" Link snapped. "Why can't you just mind your own business for once, huh? I don't need your help, I don't want your help, and I didn't ask for it either! Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Zelda bit her lip, hard, but never one to go down easily shouted back, "Do you have ANY idea how worried I am about you? How every single day I wonder if you'll get beat up, or if you'll even come back? What the HELL am I supposed to do if you end up dead one day, huh? If one day that BASTARD takes it too far and all that's left is a pile of broken bones?"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Link bellowed.

"NO YOU CAN'T! NO YOU CAN'T, LINK!" A few tears ran down her face. "You know where you'd be if it wasn't for me and my dad? That's right, you'd be nothing but a drop out without a home!"

"WELL AT LEAST I WOULDN'T GET BEATEN UP EVERY DAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID BITCH!"

Zelda froze and Link wore a very similar expression to the one he wore earlier when his foot went back off the cliff.

"...Zelda-"

She raised her fist to smack him, but then she looked over all the bruises and sores on his face and put her fist down. He wished she had hit him. It would've been better then what she said next.

"You're such an _asshole_, Link," Zelda whispered and wiped at a few angry tears before she stormed away.

"Zelda, wait!" He called, starting after her. "Zelda!"

"You know what?" Zelda asked, whirring around. Link stopped in his tracks. "Why don't you just leave ME alone?"

He stared up after her as she marched up the stairs. Link heard the slam of a door and wondered if he'd just lost the best friend he ever had.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Drama bomb. Teenagers, am I right? **

**Free cookies for whoever leaves a comment. Metaphorically speaking, of course. :D**


	6. End of Prologue: A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

**Groose is one of my favorites, not going to lie. **

"Hey, er...Groose,"

The boy growled in irritation and tucked in his shirt. A blood-stained napkin up his nose, a bottle of hair gel in one hand, a sock in the other, and hopping around on one shoed foot, Groose seemed a little bit more than preoccupied at the moment. His room looked like a tornado had torn through with cloths strewn about and his closet gaping open. Colin and Stitch hovered by the door of their friend's room anxiously as the red-haired boy rushed to look presentable.

"Guys, can't it wait? I'm going to be late if I don't-"

"But G," Stitch interjected, "It's about...it's about..."

"-Zelda." Colin finished bravely.

Groose looked up from pulling on his other sock and narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

The two other boys shared glances and swallowed.

"Well...maybe... I - I mean we-" Stitch stammered.

"-think that you should...maybe consider, like, anybody else."

No one said a word for a few moments, until Groose muttered, "Guys...don't start this shit today."

The two shared nervous glances once more, but were determined to say what they'd meant to.

"G, hear us out. That chick tried to kill us today. No joke."

"Now are you guys bullshitting me or-"

"No G, we're serious." Groose looked up at Stitch's calm, unwavering gaze. "The next time that shrimp gets pulverized; she's going for blood."

"Don't take it the wrong way, G," added Colin, recognizing the hurt in his friend's golden eyes.

"We just-"

"Are guys serious?" Groose snarled. "Zelda? She wouldn't hurt a goddess-damned fly!"

"Groose, she pulled a stick at us, and she said she was going to stick YOU the next time that pipsqueak took a dive! G, you've SEEN her with the sticks in class! Bulls-eye every time!"

Groose snapped on a formal, (hideous) orange bandana, and yanked the bloodied napkin out of his nose. "I'm already late," he said stiffly and strode out the door, brushing the two aside.

"G -" the short, black-haired boy called after their friend's retreating back.

Stitch placed a hand on Colin's shoulder and shook his head.

He could not BELIEVE them. Groose stalked down the hallway, fuming. The passage had now filled with people as students made their way to their next classes, and anyone who saw the look on that massive boy's face cleared the way. He made it to the entrance, ripped the doors open, and slammed them behind him. Warm, stuffy air hit him like a front of humidity, too heavy and hot for even a summer afternoon. A storm, probably. Groose grit his teeth and swore. Great. Now his suit was going to get wet. Great!

The young man grit his teeth and made a sprint down the stairs to south town, leaping down the last dozen steps and swinging over the bannister. Thunder sounded, booming and making the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He pushed harder, full speed. His footsteps pounded into the concrete until he slid to a stop at the plaza. He looked either way and up at the sky warily, then raced to the end and pushed off the platform.

He caught a few drips of rain as he dropped, icy air cutting at his skin, and he whistled, high and shrill for his loftwing. Nally came swift and true, catching her master with the kind of flawless timing that only came with years of practice. Groose gripped her deep indigo-colored feathers and squeezed his knees, calling for speed. Nally sensed his urgency and dipped down swiftly through the smoky clouds then back up until bird and master rose high above the barrier, and the orange sun shone on their backs. The evening sky opened like a vast, golden and pink-hued sea. Below the great heavens, thunder growled distantly with the sound of falling rain. They'd beaten the storm before it had really come down.

Groose felt a twinge of admiration for the girl. He could seriously get hurt or something in these flying conditions, now that he thought about it...but good old Nal brought him up to safety without any instruction. His heart swelled and he gave her thick, woolly neck a good, thankful rub. She let out a loud croak and he let a half-hearted smile grace his face.

"You're a good girl, you know that?" he murmured.

Nally let out another happy screech, and shifted her weight playfully. Groose tightened his grip and nearly fell off into the dark clouds below.

"Hey!" The dark-colored bird seemed to cackle and Groose gave it a light shove. "Dumb bird..."

Groose loved flying as much as anyone, but he also had practice. After a minute or so Groose squeezed his bird's scruff and prepared himself to dive right back into the heart of storm. He furrowed his brows in concentration. This would not be easy...

Nally understood and squawked nervously. She raised her long tail behind them in warning, something that Groose heeded well.

"You ready, Nal?" Groose called over the wind. His loftwing let out another call and flapped a little higher, coming up at a steadily increasing angle. Groose gripped tightly with his arms and thighs before the bird came flat against the sky. Everything seemed to slow down. The air froze in midair, and they almost seemed to hover there for a minute, above everything, even time itself, but then everything sped up again when the bird stalled.

"Here we goooOOO!" Groose yelled as they dropped right out of the sky like a stone. Nally screeched and turned into a full nose dive. Groose hugged his bird as tightly as he could, but he still felt himself slipping as they straight plummeted down, down, down. He shut his eyes tight just before they hit the clouds.

"Ooosh!" Damn that was cold! Groose slitted his eyes open against the icicles and high winds (inwardly cursing his luck about getting some of his best clothes wet), and made out a blurry, orange glow far below.

He directed Nally that direction and adjusted his grip. Suddenly his bird let out a howling screech. Groose felt his hackles raise.

A blinding flash screened his vision and the air felt much, much too hot. Like fire. Groose screamed and threw himself and Nally away from the light. A second later a terrible, earth-shaking BOOM sounded the air. Groose made a move to cover his ears, but fortunately he couldn't seem to budge an inch. If he had let go then...

Rain flooded back down on the two in rows, but Nally, undaunted, only had a mind to land.

Groose felt her dip once more and tightened his already white-knuckled grip. The orange glow became larger and brighter - a little too quickly.

The earth met them hard and true.

A few squawks and screams shared by man and bird, and the two crashed into the island head-on. Groose flew off Nally's back and smacked into a small pool of water with a huge splash. Nally, a little better equipped than a Skyloftian boy, used her talons to dig into the ground like a plow and used her great wings to break.

Groose swore and gasped for air before he felt a large beak tighten on his collar and pull him up from the giant puddle. Water ran down his eyes and he scrubbed them in vain as rain pelted down on them in sheets. He squinted those golden orbs open and pinpointed a group of lanterns clanking loudly against the shed's roof. Grabbing a fistful of indigo feathers, Groose led Nal over to the shelter. He made his way more by memory then anything else, feeling his way along the walls, before the rain abruptly lifted. They were in the stalls.

Groose shivered in violent tremors as he helped his enormous loftwing into the last stall on the far right. Every other one was taken, to his annoyance. It would be a busy night. Nal ruffled her feathers and before Groose could blink, the bird shook all the water off herself and right onto him.

"Nal!" the boy shouted, shielding himself from the icy wave. His bird tilted her head in a cocky sort of gesture before another soaking tremor racked her body. Groose spat out yet another mouthful and gave his loftwing a playful shove. "As if I wasn't drenched enough!"

He sighed, grabbed a handful of nuts from the storage shelf, tossed them to the bird, and gave her a good pat. "Well, I was late anyways, wasn't I?" The bird gave a happy croak and pecked up the food. "I hope you're glad we actually made it, with your crazy flying." Nal continued pecking away and Groose shook his head. She really was something though, a prized bird. They'd win for sure tomorrow. As the happy owner watched his bird practically inhale her food, a foreboding thought lurked it's way up.

"You...you didn't sprain anything back there did you?" asked Groose, concern creeping into his voice. It had been a rough landing... He rushed over and inspected his bird carefully before nodding. "You're in the clear. Stay here until the storm quits, all right?" One final squawk and Groose said his goodbye's.

He hurried, hunched over in the storm to the building, and burst through the entrance.

The wave of sound and murmurs of a crowd swept over his ears, and he squinted against the cavern's bright light. Groose folded his arms and shivered at the warmth. He was freezing, soaking wet! Coming in he stepped right over the mat (far beyond simple pleasantries), and made his way over to the bar.

"Welcome back to the Lumpy Pumpkin, Groose. I hope it's not your shift today, boy!" The barman teased over a herd of customers. Mr. Balin was large character, as large as his own hulking mass. His brown, flyaway hair was even messier than usual and dark stains littered his yellowed, bulging apron.

Groose smirked. "Sorry bossman, gonna have to leave all this to you and the rookies."

The middle-aged man grunted. "Well, as long as you don't bother 'em they'll be fine." He narrowed his dark eyes. "Got that?"

Groose grinned. "'course, 'course, sir."

The older man grunted once more before he became immersed back into his work and taking orders. Groose shoved his way through the crowd, eyes searching every face he passed.

"Well wouldya' look who thought ta turn up!"

Groose turned around, grinning in defeat. A middle-aged, copper skinned woman with crimson hair and sharp, golden eyes had a thick, eyebrow raised and teeth agleem with that sly, special smile of hers. Half the time a grin like that meant she was ready to bite someone's head off, the other half it mean she was just in a mood...for better or worse.

"Sorry Jay, but if you haven't noticed there's a storm outside."

She snorted. "Yah, I can see tha' by the state of ya'. Whatcha do? Bring the wo' fucking rains in wi' ya?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, lucky fo' ya', I got us a seat by ta' fire, hear?"

Groose grinned. "Sweet. I'm freezing!"

Jandalee raised her arm, and took his hand. Groose held back a grin as he wondered at how tiny and fragile her dark fingers were compared to his. In another moment she had led them across the furnishings to a nice little bundle around the fire. Two pillows varying in size and color laid, warm and inviting by the roaring fireplace. Groose eagerly took a seat in the larger, green one and Jandalee took a seat in the smaller red and gold-laced one.

"Well, gotta say yo' hair luks a lot betta down like tat, G," she said, folding her legs together and reaching for a tray. Groose made a sour face and she chuckled. "Well, it's tru' ya know." She poured out a fair portion of bubbling, green ale for herself and one for him. She winked. "Got ta' good stuff. Dis is quality beer, 'ere. Ya' mi' wanta be careful do'...strong stuff."

Groose took the mug and a healthy gulp of it along with her. His eyes immediately watered as the bitter taste foamed down his throat. Jandalee laughed and drained hers in one gulp. "Tol' ja!" He raised his chin and drained his own stubbornly.

"Ha!" Groose claimed triumphantly, setting the mug down and trying his best to keep his eyes from watering. Jandalee smirked and poured them both a fresh swig. Before he could take another sip she put a hand on his arm.

"Don' kill yurself, now. Let's ju' take it easy so we can actually talk ta' eachotha'"

Groose smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. How's it going?"

She took a loud gulp. "Sam ol', sam' ol'," she said somewhat distractedly. Groose frowned.

"Sammel, sammel, huh?" he mimicked.

She pursed her lips at him and replied, "Yah. Sam ol', sam ol'. Notin' ya' need ta' worry yurself ova'."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time, Jay?"

"Nuddin." Another drink.

"Where did you get the money to pay for this?"

She glanced over at him and gave him the do-you-need-to-ask look.

"Well how da' ya' think, G? I tink' it's clar how I mak' a livin'." His eyes glanced unconsciously down to her open cleavage and quickly back to her heavily painted face. "Speakin' o' which," she purred in a husky voice leaning over to him, "Yur' old enough now, aren't cha'?" Groose pushed her back gently into her seat.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Jay," he said softly. "You can just ask me for money, you know."

She snorted. "Why'd ya' get all dolled up 'den?" she said, ignoring the second statement and taking another loud gulp.

"Because your special to me, Jay."

She laughed. "Ya' ri'. I'm justa illiterate whore."

Groose furrowed his brows in anger and snarled, "Who told you that?"

She played with one long, red coil. "Nobuday' Goosey."

Groose looked less than pleased with that answer, but Jandalee just gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Don' go off an' kill anyboday now. I ain't worth it."

Groose straightened. "Yah you are, Jay. Don't say that crap."

She sighed and drained the last of her mug. The fire crackled and stirred. Jay turned her bright, red head to watch it's playful spires.

Groose frowned and relaxed, if not reluctantly. "Jay," he said after a while. She continued to stare at the fire, but Groose sensed that she was listening. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

For the first time in years Groose thought she was going to cry, and he did not know what to do AT ALL. The last time he'd seen her do THAT was...

But she kept a straight face, and the moment of weakness passed.

"Don' chu' worry about tha', G," she commanded, forcing all the emotion out of her voice.

Groose took her tiny, fragile hand and squeezed. "I don't think you'd want to go back to the Acadamy-"

She wrenched her grip away and snarled. "I don' know how ya' can stand it, but I ain't goin' to tha' fuckin', white-ass school of filthy-"

"BUT," Groose interjected in a raised voice, "I might have another option. ...If you can stand being a little wet."

Jandalee raised her brow and a slow, dirty smirk made it's way to her face.

"No, not that kind of wet, Jay," Groose said, half-exhausted, half-amused. She giggled, took another drink, and looked up at him expectantly. "Well...it's no mansion suite or anything, but...if you're interested..."

"Out wit' it, G," Jay said with a placid smirk.

"It's a cave. Under the waterfall."

Jandalee opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "I'll take it. Ya' gonna teach me how to build ta' fire?"

Groose was surprised the woman had thought of this. "Yah, of course."

She looked up at the ceiling. They could hear no rain. "I think ta' storm's gone. Ya' got ya' bird?"

Groose nodded. "We'll have to be careful to not get caught though. It's dark out by now."

"Pah, when I was your age we didn't have dem dumb rules. I ju' took my bird ou' wheneva' I damned well pleased!"

"Like you ever followed the rules...Ouch!"

Jandalee brought back her fist and crossed her arms. "I don' need yo' sass, an' it's not like 'ya' folla' tem' rules yurself!"

Groose grinned and rubbed his arm. (Damn that woman could punch though...guess that she'd have to know how to hit, considering...)

"Well, they're dumb, right?"

She raised an eyebrow and after a moment tilted her chin up. "Ya. De' are."

He laughed and after getting to his feet, helped her up as well.

They fought their way through the crowd and back to the entrance (With a couple of UNWANTED leers at Jay from a couple of freaking cowards that backed off the minute he caught their eye). Groose opened the door for her and stepped out. The chilled, heavy air felt like a moist blanket, and though the rain had stopped, he still heard the liquid leftover roaring in the gutters above his head. A drop of water from the roof landed right in his eye, and from Jay's swearing it seemed she had a similar problem.

"Fuckin' drain pipes..." she grumbled, wiping the filthy water from her eye as Groose did the same. He smirked, finding this a bit more funny than his "aunt". Their feet dragged a bit in the muddy ground as the two made their way over to the stables. By the time they'd made it back to his loftwing, Jay clutched her sides, shivering and swearing. Groose looked down at her and grinned. The young man had nearly opened the gate when he remembered what he'd meant to do.

"Hey...Jay?" The woman looked up. He turned away to fidget with the gate lock. "So, um...do you think that maybe..."

"W-Well, Spi' i' out den'..." she stammered.

"I- you remember the...that I'm in the Wing Ceremony tomorrow, right?" He gave her no chance to reply as he added nervously, "I-I understand if you don't want to come or anything, but I just-"

"I-It's a big da' for ya, init it? Groose turned around to look at a very - freezing - neutral-faced Jay. "Well

'c-course I'm c-commin'... Wouldn't be ri' if I d-didn't-"

The large young man cut her off with a huge bear hug. "Thanks Aunty-Jay."

The woman froze, a bit stunned, but quickly coming over her surprise she gave the kid a light pat on the back.

"Ain't nothin'...and shit ya are warm!" She burrowed deeper into his embrace. In a muffled voice she accused, "How come ya' so warm, eh?"

He laughed, feeling her small, shivering frame and said, "Guess it's because I'm so big."

"Jus' like yur' mama was..." she mumbled softly.

Groose blinked. He'd never heard Jay talk about her before... He decided not to press, however. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

After a while Groose let her go, and watched in amusement the woman back away from his warmth with blatant reluctance. Smirking, the boy began to take off his coat.

"Here," he said, tossing it to her.

Jandalee stared at the fabric, then scowled and looked up at him. "Wa' am I 'spose ta' do wit dis?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wear it."

She pursed her lips and eyed his now bare arms. "Wa' abou' you?"

He went in the stall and rubbed Nally's beak. "I'll be fine."

"Aw naw, ya' ain't gettin' sick cause I'm a bi' chilled!"

Groose guided his loftwing out and stopped in front of a very displeased middle-aged woman. "I'm a big guy. I'll be fine, Jay." He smirked and turned his head toward her trembling form. "Besides, you need it more than I do."

She muttered curses under her breath and something about "the stubbornness of men" before she sighed and put on the enormous, Groose-sized coat. By the time she managed to roll up the long, spilling sleeves Groose was fighting to keep his laughter from slipping out. The coat looked more like it would try to eat her than warm her up.

"Shudup...fuckin' idiot..." she muttered. Groose's lower lip trembled dangerously, but he kept his face and helped her up.

"Good thing Nally's not picky, huh?" he asked.

Jay snorted and adjusted her sitting position. "All de' birds love meh."

"Yah, right. Not if they were anything like that pipsqueak's..."

"Huh?" He jolted and looked up to find those sharp, golden eyes locked onto his. He turned away.

"Nothing. Let's go."

She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing as he grabbed a fistful of feathers and hoisted himself up behind her.

"Ya' lettin' me guide?" She asked over her shoulder, giving Nal an authoritative, albeit gentle kick. The loftwing started down the path and out the shelter.

"Yah...I don't have any practice night-flying."

In reality he just couldn't see straight from intoxication, at least not enough to trust himself with his bird. ...He'd never admit that to her though.

"Hmph. 'Spose that's good of ya'." Said Jay, taking the deep violet bird to the edge. With another light kick the giant bird took off into the cloudy night.

**Author's Note:**

**Guess what tomorrow is (if I'm not loaded with homework)? **

**The start of the game that's what. Wahoo! **

**(Almost finished just be a bit more patient)**

**thank you for reading you guys, it means a lot. ;_; **


	7. Chapter 1: Dreams and Lost Things

**Author's Note: **

**Dadadadaaaaa! And thus, the story begins. (sorry for that monstronity of an intro) **

* * *

_Why couldn't he see?_

_Link blinked again, just to make sure he really had his eyes open. Had he gone blind?_

RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

_The boy stumbled back from the terrible screech and looked up to see what looked like hell incarnate. The beast stood taller than any building he had ever seen, at least ten times the size of even the Statue of The Goddess. It's glimmering, jagged scales lined it's body like some twisted, demonic version of onyx black chainmail, and it's head... He saw nothing but row upon row of shining, bone-white, sharp teeth, a gaping maw wide enough to swallow Skyloft whole. It's eyeless head turned down as if to look at him, then latched its tooth-full abyss open and let out another blast of the jarring scream._

_He could only stare in horror as the beast lowered its entirety earth-level, and its teeth became even ground with him. It charged forward to swallow him whole._

_Without warning, bright, blinding light shot through the black above him, scattering the darkness and stopping the behemoth in its tracks. The blistering light; hot, white, and scorching like the afternoon sun, burned through even his eyelids. Link shielded his face._

Rise, Link..._ said the strange voice. _The time has come for you to awaken...

_Link shook his head, still unable to force his eyes open._

You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you...

Great destiny? _He thought, lowering his arms and opening his eyes just a crack. The boy made out a blurred silhouette of what looked like a person hovering far above the head of the beast. The strange, lavender light forced his eyes shut again._

_"Who are you?" Link called out, stumbling forward._

The time has come for you to awaken...

Link..._ the voice, strange and almost melodic, had became little more than a murmur._

_"Wait!" Link cried, taking another step forward. The light too, had begun to fade, and he opened his eyes. "Who are-"_

_Two, large, golden eyes the size of his fist blinked at him, nose to nose._

_BWWAACK_

"Waah!" Link felt himself drop and land flat onto his back with a harsh thud, taking something large and soft with him. A dull throb in the back of his head reminded him of the concussions he sustained the other day. He looked up through his fallen covers to see those same golden orbs that had woken him and one behemoth of an orange beak poking through his window cill. The loftwing screeched once more, spat something light and hard at Link's head, and left with an unceremonious turn of its blue, feathered head.

_Yurell...of course, _he concluded. Zelda's snob of a bird...

The boy blinked the gum from his eyes, and after lying on the floor, staring unresponsively at the ceiling for about ten minutes, slowly forced his aching body into a sitting position.

Sweet Hylia, what godless hour of day was this?

His eyes caught the corner of Zelda's pink delivery on the ground. Link grabbed the envelope, got to his feet, and stumbled up to the window in a sleep-drunken haze.

One look at the gorgeous sunrise outside and the teenager let out a long groan.

"Oh my goddess..." he muttered, appalled. "It's like five-o-clock in the morning..."

Link rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. Back to bed...yeesh.

He yawned again, threw the pile of covers back onto his mattress, and collapsed into the embracing warmth and softness. The springs squeaked and whined underneath as the mattress bounced up and down from his weight. Up top, Link fumbled with the envelope's seal half-heartedly until it tore and he freed the letter. Enough sunlight filtered into his bedroom so he could make out the familiar scrawl. It read:

_Dear Sleepyhead,_

_I hope you remembered to keep your promise. Don't keep me waiting._

_Your beloved friend,_

_Zelda_

Uh oh...

Link gave the letter a wary, knowing glance, having remembered yesterday's...occurrences.

She planned to use his word against him then... and corner him. Then kill him. Definitely kill him.

Link's gaze fell back out the window. The sun had just peered its brilliant head above the clouds, splashing the Great Cloud Barrier with stunning oranges and pinks. The heavens looked like a golden city above the clouds. As much as he hated the mornings, he could appreciate the live masterpiece in standing front of him. Imagine flying out there at this hour...

Wait...hadn't Zelda told him to meet at seven? He still had another whole hour at least!

The boy let out a soft moan and thought, _Phase one: deprive prey of much needed sleep. Phase two: murder him in cold blood._

Well...like it or not, that dumb bird had already woken him up, and with barely an hour and a half's worth more sleep left, he decided against drifting back off into dreamland.

Speaking of which...

What the hell was that? Some cock about "his destiny" or something... These dreams just got weirder and weirder... The clarity of them made him...uneasy. No one should remember dreams like this, or see everything so clearly, or get this weird sense of...heh, hell should he know. Truth?

Either the Goddess had made him into some sort of prophet, or his head had a major screw loose. Definately the latter, but either way he -

OH SHIT.

Wing Ceremony. Today. Fuck.

Zelda had gotten him up at the crack of dawn to practice! Sweet Hylia, have mercy... Okay, keep it together...don't freak out.

You've got this...

_(shit)_

You've never had to practice a day in your life.

_(shit)_

Who cares if you're going to kill yourself out there with a busted skull?

_(Sweet Hylia, kill me)_

Six whole hours to practice and breakfast. Avoid Groose, make up with Zelda, win race, kick ass. Simple, right?

Yep, he was screwed.

* * *

Link stuffed one of his nicest shirts under his large red, ornate wrap and stepped out the door. He hadn't bothered with his hair, so it stood up in wild tufts, and because of certain, subconscious issues and a stuffy bird he had dark bags under his eyes.

Yep. Not a good day.

He trudged down the hall, thinking he might as well eat breakfast before his untimely death at Zelda's hands, when he ran into Fledge.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Link! I-"

Link rubbed his head and mumbled, "Naw itsfine...myfault...wasn'tlookingwereIwasgoing."

The awkward, tall, pudgy boy with a long face and limp, brown tufts of hair gave Link a timid, hesitant smile.

"You're up rather early, Link!" said Fledge brightly.

Link looked up, still a bit blear-eyed and narrowed his eyes. He would hear that all freaking morning, he KNEW it. He could hear it now: Aren't _you_ up early; Well _look_ who's up; Someone call the knights, Link's out of bed!

Fledge glanced down at the floor and then back to him with a slightly more confident smile.

"Well, Good morning! Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?"

_Thanks for the reminder._

Fledge rambled on, "I wanted to fly too, but I..." he looked at the floor, ashamed. "I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck here at the academy." The tall adolescent turned and gestured to the large barrels behind him. "Plus, I have to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but..." he sighed. "I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!"

Link gave him a half-hearted grin and began to go into the kitchen, but just before he walked inside he noticed that Fledge was having a bit more trouble with the barrels than he'd let on. For a while Link watched to see if the boy could lift them, but after a good, solid, five minutes Link went back.

"Hey, you need any help with that?"

Fledge turned around to see Link's kind, honest face and stared back down at the floorboards. "I'm not like you Link," he said. "I fail at everything I try. That's why I'm stuck here while..." Fledge's face flushed and the poor guy stopped himself from saying what Link guessed to be along the lines of, "While you guys go out there and become knights." The boy cleared his throat and added, "I guess it's not all bad. At least I'm getting paid!" He smiled and then as if just realizing what Link had offered said, "Aww, thanks. I didn't think you had time to help me out, Link, what with you all in a hurry just now."

Link smiled and hoisted the barrel up. Geez! No wonder Fledge couldn't lift this thing...

"No problem," Link huffed.

"Oh really? Great! Ok," he said, getting excited. "I need you to carry one of these barrels to the old lady who works in the kitchen. Be careful not to drop it though, we'll get into huuuuge trouble if any of these barrels break...

"Got...it."

He could very well drop this thing. After much inward cursing, a stubbed toe, and nearly dropping it about five times, Link made into the kitchen and up the little stairwell on the far side. The blissful, mouth-watering aroma of sweet pumpkin soup, buttery biscuits, poignant cinnamon spice, and enticing aroma of maple syrup wafted up his nose and rattled his empty stomach. Fighting through busy chefs and cooks on top of his growling innards, he finally saw a familiar, honk-like beak of a nose and two, dark, beady eyes.

He pretty much threw the barrel at Mrs. Tolsen and bent over his knees, panting. She pursed her thin lips.

"What's this?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I thought I told Fledge to carry that!" She snorted. "Bah, it's probably for the best...that skinny boy would have probably gotten flattened."

Chuckling to herself she then eyed Link's formal attire and...smiled. "Say," she noted, "Don't you have some important ceremony or some such today?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, still a bit stunned at the easy-going smile on her face.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned, seeming to guess at what the student was thinking. "Hmph!" She folded her arms and bit out, "Well, thanks for the help. Now...off with yah! Go on, out of my kitchen!"

Link put up his arms defensively and once at a safe distance, raced back out and into the hall where he met back up with Fledge.

"Thanks, that was a huge help, Link!"

Link sighed and gave his peer a warm smile. "It was nothing, Fledge."

LIES said his aching back and throbbing toe.

Fledge reached into his pocket an offered Link a-

"Holy shit, Fledge! Is that a whole red rupee?" exclaimed the light-haired boy in awe.

The taller boy shifted and blushed again, then said, "I know it's not much, but it's half the pay the old lady offered me to do that."

Not much? Thought Link. Hell, maybe he should get on Mrs. Tolsen's good side if she paid THIS generously.

He handed Link the rupee and stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously. "Well...I have to hang back and watch the academy today... Good luck with the ceremony, Link!"

With twenty rupees Link purchased everything the kitchen had to offer this hour. This early, no one but Karane, Pipit and -

Oh.

That pretty, red-haired senior he had seen earlier sat with another shorter, dark-haired student. Most likely a scholar, judging by the girl's sporting blue uniform. They happened to kiss as he walked by. Link sighed. So much for that...she was already going out with someone. Ah well...

Link finished his breakfast a bit more soberly than he had intended. Once finished he dumped the tray, went to the bathroom, and stepped outside the entrance. The sun had risen quite a bit higher. He might want to hurry up before-

"Hey Link, up here!"

The young student looked up to see Professor Hornwell's thin, lithe form on top the flat roof of the academy.

"Good _morning_ to you, Link!" He called down. "Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready?"

Link frowned. Of course. Always the sarcasm, always followed by the reminder.

"Oh, I just remembered! There's something I'd like to ask you about!"

"Yes sir?" Link called back.

Professor Hornwell smirked to himself and shook his head. "Oh, but it's a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance! Why don't you come join me up here?"

Link gave him a thumbs up and looked to see a few boxes piled up near the roof. He could climb those instead of going all the way around...

Professor Hornwell, a particularly young and daring professor with a sharp wit and an equally sharp tongue when need be, only smiled with raised eyebrows as the student leapt up the boxes with the ease of a spry remlit.

Once Link made it over the edge, the professor offered an appreciative nod.

"So," said Professor Hornwell with a dubious smile, "What are you up to? Trying to get in some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?"

He smiled. "Yes sir. I'm surprised you remember my name."

Professor Hornwell chuckled. "Well, I do try to remember you kids from the pre-class meetings. Of course, you live here in the academy, so I see you a bit more than the other freshman."

Link nodded and turned to leave when the professor said, "No need to rush, Link! The ceremony's not for another two hours, at least."

Link shook his head. "I have to meet up with someone, sir."

The professor raised his eyebrows. "Oh? You have someone to meet?" His dark, warm eyes brightened with understanding. "Ah, Zelda's waiting for you isn't she?" He beamed. "Perfect timing, then! You see, Zelda's father- headmaster Gaepora - has a pet named Mia, and, well... she's scampered off again."

The professor sighed and looked up to the highest point on the upper platforms. There rested Mia, Zelda's sweet, albeit troublesome pet.

"Look! Do you see her? The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the Wing Ceremony..." He shifted in embarrassment. "I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony is about to start, and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well, you see..." He looked up at Link with the biggest damn puppy eyes the boy had ever seen. "Will you please help me go out and retrieve Mia?"

Link's eyes darted to the lightening sky, then back to the professor. After a moment he thought, I've still got time...

"...Sure. I'm on it, sir!"

"Fantastic, so you'll do it? I know you're in a hurry so I really appreciate your taking the time to help!"

Link grinned and shook his head. This professor would be a blast.

"Yah, sure thing. I'll be right back, sir."

Questioning his sanity, Link jumped up, grabbed the ledge and shimmied over the the next platform. Once there he climbed to the top using some really itchy, prickly vines. He almost fell off due to a certain spider crawling down his shirt, nearly giving him a heart attack, and almost throwing him off balance. He hefted himself over the edge and fell over, panting. He really hated spiders. He really, really hated spiders.

That little critter had left him with this unnerving feeling of a billion insects crawling up and down his body. Note to self: no more favors.

Getting to his feet, Link spotted Mia on top of yet another flat. The little fluffball had curled up into a tiny little ball, fast asleep with her ears slightly askew. Aww...

Link then spotted a box, pushed it over to the wall so he could climb up to get the Remlit. Finally he made it. Picking up the critter with a plaintive mew that reminded Link a bit of himself when he was woken up in the middle of nap time. He let out a small chuckle and jumped off, all the way back down to the first level roof. Professor Owlan seemed impressed with this stunt.

"Nice work! You've brought her back safe and sound!" He gave Link an appreciative smile. "Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you're busy, Link!" He looked down at the cute, albeit unhappy little furball below. "I suppose I should feed Mia now..." He picked up the little remlit and said, "I'd appreciate it if you told the Headmaster we found his pet. He should be up in The Grove. I believe Zelda is up there with him, so you should hurry along."

Link nodded and waved goodbye.

"Thanks again, Link!" called the professor behind him.

* * *

He came, panting, sweaty, and about ready to keel, but he made it.

The sun still hovered just above the clouds, its orange, pale light, filtering through the sky. Link marveled the beauty of morning in the back of his mind, but cast the thought aside, having more important things to worry about. The Grove, as people had come to call it, sat on the farthest northern segment of the main island. Ancient columns, worn to a withered, yellowish white, stood like fern-covered sentinels around the center. Pear trees grew and wound around the walls, offering shade and peace during the more blistering afternoons, and their thick, wiry roots made excellent places to sit. A large, marble circle rested in the middle of it all, and high above, arms spread in a warm embrace, her distant, motherly face smiling down, stood the proud and loving goddess. Her wings stretched out in the sky behind her, each feather as long as a man was tall.

Link started as a soft, strange sound drifted to his ears. There, in the center before the goddess, Zelda struck a most peculiar, but beautiful looking instrument. The object looked a bit like the side of a misshapen picture frame, or a very strange variation of an arch. Strings ran up and down between the golden frames like glistening spiderwebs, and Zelda's agile fingers glided across each line with unfaltering confidence and grace. Its sweet, gentle sound cooed like a lullaby, and with each dancing strike, Link felt something warm and pleasant rise in his heart. It sounded...like home.

After a few moments of blissful melody Zelda began to sing in an ancient, foreign tongue.

_en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ  
tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞  
en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ  
tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞_

As the last note of Zelda's voice died, Link felt something tug in his chest, something warm and alive. Zelda never looked so...stunning. Baker-Miller pink suited her well, and her ceremonial dress slid over her lithe form like silk. Her hair shone brighter in the sunlight than the gold of her instrument... Out of nowhere he wanted to take her hand and-

NO.

...

NO.

He...she...friends. Just friends (If even that at this point).

Link noticed Zelda's gaze had trained on him: cool, dispassionate, and so not Zelda. Fantastic. She still hated him.

"Um...you look great!" Link offered. Zelda said nothing.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Link stifled another yawn and smiled. "I remembered, see? Right here," he said, "On time."

Zelda frowned. "I had to remind you."

Link balked and cleared his throat. "Yes, but I still remembered what I'd actually promised, right? All you said in the letter was "I hope you remembered" not "here's what you should've remembered"."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yah, well, it's not like I expected anything more from you."

Ouch.

"Hey...I-"

"Forget it."

Link's jaw dropped. Uh! She just - but - uh!

"Zelda, come on. I... I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me..."

"Me neither." she said icily.

Link growled and shouted, "For crying out loud, Zelda. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop acting like a douche-bag, for one!"

Link grit his teeth. "Now, now Zelda," he sneered, "We're on holy ground. You might want to refrain from such nasty language."

She looked ready to hit him, but at this point Link was on the same boat.

"You are such a child!"

"And what about you? I was perfectly happy about five minutes ago, before you opened your trap!"

Zelda made a frustrated sound and Link let out an unintentional snort.

"What!?" she screeched.

Link's lower lip trembled. "Nothing...it's just that you sound like a cute little remlit when you make that noise."

Zelda pursed her lips and after a few long moments, whacked him on the back of the head.

"That's for calling me a bitch," she said.

Link gave her a cautious grin. "Fair enough. What do you get for calling me an asshole and a douche-bag?"

She narrowed her eyes and whacked him again. "That."

Link rubbed the back of his sore head. "I think this is a bit one-sided..." he looked down with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Zelda recognized well.

"No, don't - LINK!" The boy caught her just before she slipped away, swept her clean off her feet, and tossed the girl over his shoulder like a sack of meat. "Put me down! Link!"

He laughed for what felt like the first time in forever. Zelda struggled lose from his grip and landed on all fours with quite the sour expression on her face. "You jerk!" she shouted, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "You know how long it took me to make this dress?"

"Long enough, I imagine," he said.

"Har de har har."

Link grinned and after a good long struggle, Zelda caved in.

"Hey, she can smile!"

Aforementioned smile vanished, but the amused twinkle in her ice-blue eyes remained. "No thanks to you," said Zelda, giving her friend a good shove.

"Oh, I'm feeling the love, here." Link chuckled and his eyes caught the strange instrument lying on the tile a couple feet away. She must've set it down before he'd picked her up. "Hey Zelda, what's that?"

"What?" she asked, then following his gaze, brightened. "Oh, that's a harp. You know, they say the Goddess used it to grant wishes to her children. Neat huh? Of course...that's just a replica."

He smiled. "It sure is pretty for just a replica, especially when you play it."

Zelda narrowed her eyes and elbowed him lightly. "Sap."

"The very best."

Zelda muttered, "Or worst..." she paused. "Do you really like my dress?"

Link blinked, then a small smile made its way to his face. "Er...yah, it looks really pretty on you."

Zelda smiled to herself and brushed back a strand of hair. "Hey...do you think maybe-"

"Well aren't you two out here early!"

The teenagers turned around in surprise as the large, beefy Headmaster Gaepora lumbered into The Grove. "Hoohoo! Doth mine eyes deceive me? Is that Link?" The towering, ancient man put one large, plate-sized hand on his head in amazement. "By the Seven Heavens above! What is this rare wonder?" He gave another hearty chuckle and added, "My, My Link, It's so very encouraging to see you up this early, given your capacity for sleep! No doubt today's Wing Ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once, I bet!" He let out a couple hearty guffaws at that.

Link grumbled under his breath and Zelda smirked. "Don't get too riled up, father. I sent my bird after him this morning."

He laughed. "Well then! Link, if you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there!"

Zelda's smirk disappeared and in it's place a look of worry that Link had actually begun to miss took it's place. "Father, about that..." she said, biting her lip before blurting out, "I don't know if he can do it!" Link winced and watched the girl wring her hands in frustration. "I mean, Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!" She directed a very shrewd gaze at him. "And even when he IS flying, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking... He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today!"

Zelda let out a long huff, leaving Link to wonder how long she'd kept this to herself.

Her father smiled appeasingly and raised his arms. "Now, now, no need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though...you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as the bond with their bird. Victory will not come easily." The headmaster gave almost an exact copy of the shrewd look he'd received from Zelda earlier. "And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students."

Link shrunk a little and rubbed the back of his head. He knew what the headmaster expected of him...and that he was a fair man who honored hard work. Thanks Zelda, for putting him on the spot...

"But you've known him since you were very little. You should know better than to fret about him!"

_Yah, what he said,_ Link thought.

"Link and his bird share a very special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." The headmaster cast his large, wise eyes skyward, where Zelda's loftwing flew alone overhead. Link frowned. ...Where was Scarlet?

"As you know," the headmaster continued, "Each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our loftwing in this very place, sheltered in the protection of Her Grace's statue." He chuckled and his eyes became very distant, as if reliving a distant past in those dark, ancient eyes. "It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first moment between Link and his loftwing was extraordinary." He nodded. "The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It was a breed so rare that we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met."

Link felt his face flush and he looked away. The headmaster was more in love with the connection between he and his bird than the bond itself, really.

"Do you recall when Link and that loftwing of his first met? What a sight!" He laughed. "The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! Truly, they were meant for each other." He gave his daughter a knowing wink. "...And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear!

Zelda pursed her lips and grinned. Link on the other hand, was focused on that certain "connection". Where the hell was his bird? He couldn't sense her at all...

"Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoohoo!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her father and let out a sharp tisk. "Father, this contest is nothing to laugh at! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough in the race..." Zelda bit her lip and looked down. "What if Link messes up his big chance..." She turned away and whispered, "What if... if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Woah, Woah! Calm down, my dear. It'll be fine." The headmaster chuckled and added mostly to himself, "Honestly, it's like you become a completely different person when you worry about Link..."

Zelda turned and with narrowed, steely eyes, pinpointed Link. "Hey! Listen up, Link. You'd better fly your heart out today! At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" With that she marched over and snagged him by the sleeve. "Come on," she commanded, "You'll thank me later."

When they came to the platform Zelda cast the sky a worried glance. "All right," she said. "Here we are. Try and practice seriously for once, ok?"

"Zelda..." Link intoned, staring at the drop off and pushing back. He seriously couldn't sense Scarlet ANYWHERE. "Zelda wait, I can't sense my bird!"

She frowned. "Uh huh," she said, "You're just trying to weasel out of practice. Well, you're not fooling me. Off you go!" With that she shoved him off the platform into full free fall.

"Shit! ZELDAAAAA!" For the first time in his entire life Link realized just how dangerous jumping was. He'd never had to worry about it before... As the air screamed past his ears, Link stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He tried again. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

"SCARLET!" He screamed. The cloud barrier suddenly seemed much too close.

Wow, she'd killed him after all.

Headmaster Gaepora walked up and looked over the edge, where Link still dropped from the sky like a rock.

"Hmm..." A small look of worry began to creep into his eyes. "His bird sure is taking a long time to get here..."

Zelda froze.

Shoot! Link was telling the truth! But that didn't make any sense...

"Oh goddess! I've got him!" Zelda shouted and dove off the platform. With a long, high whistle her bird, Yurell came swift and true. Zelda spotted Link's diminishing form and pushed her bird into a full nose-dive. "Come on, come on..." It felt like a whole hour had passed when they'd finally caught up to Link. "Yurell!" Zelda screamed over the wind. The bird stuck out it's talons and snagged the falling boy before he disappeared under the clouds. Zelda hugged her birds neck in relief. "Thank the goddess..."

She gave her bird a light squeeze and directed them back up to the island. Link would probably be pissed off...  
If he wasn't traumatized.

It took three whole minutes to get back on top, three minutes that cost her bird greatly. With the platform in sight Yurell gave a last, frantic flap, and crashed down in a large pile of bird and people.

Her father raced to the scene. "Are you two all right?"

Zelda nodded, breathless. A few choice words from Link told her all she needed to know. Thank goddess... She looked over to see him, blanched, out of breath, eyes bright with lingering panic, but alive. Yurell let out a pained croak and Zelda turned to face her exhausted bird.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yurell! I didn't mean to push you so hard... You didn't sprain a wing did you?"

"Sorry...Yurell?" Link said through gasps. "I'm...the one...you almost jumped!"

Zelda pursed her lips. "This bird just saved your life, you could be a bit more grateful!"

"Grateful?" Link panted. "You've gotta...be freaking kidding me..."

Her father helped Link to his feet. "This is very strange..." The headmaster said gravely. "What could have happened to your bird, Link?" The older man looked pensive. "For a bird to ignore the call of its master...It's unheard of!"

He looked down at Link. "You still can't sense your bird nearby, eh?"

Link looked up at the sky with an almost pained expression and shook his head. "I don't know, Headmaster..."

The larger man's countenance became grim. "This is quite a problem... What with the Wing Ceremony about to start..."

"Link," Zelda said softly. He turned around. "I'm sorry I...I didn't believe you."

_I could've killed him..._

Her friend sighed and shook his head. "It's fine, Zelda..." He looked up and grinned at her. "Second time in two days Zelda. You sure you're not after blood?"

She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Yurell. "I'll get you next time, don't worry." she quipped back, checking her bird's wings for any abnormalities. Fortunately, he seemed fine, but she wanted to make sure.

"Link, go on ahead and look for your loftwing. I have to make sure Yurell's all right, but I'll catch up with you as soon as possible, ok?"

_Dingaling dingaling dingaling! Dingaling dingaling dingaling!_

The trio all looked up in alarm at the sound of the noon bells. The ceremony was about to start!

"My, how did it get so late?" the headmaster said. He furrowed his long, bushy eyebrows and turned to Link. "I believe professor Hornwell is presiding over the ceremony, Link. You should go and explain this situation to him...try to convince him to delay it for a while longer so you can find your bird."

Zelda snorted. "Father, you're the headmaster. If Link asks Hornwell about a delay, he'll just come straight to you!

Her father chuckled. "Ah yes...as usual you're right, my dear. Very well, I'll explain everything to him myself." He gave Link a light pat on the shoulder. "You run ahead and tell him to meet me in my quarters, all right?"

Link nodded and was off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Lemme know if I butchered it okay? :D**


	8. Signs and Searching

**Author's Note:**

**Heyo would you look at that? Two whole chapters! I'm on a role.**

* * *

"Zelda," She looked up at her father's grim countenance and winced. "You really shouldn't be so reckless, my dear." He sighed. "Did he not tell you something was wrong?" She nodded and bit her lip.

"I...I didn't listen, father. I didn't think...that he- that that was even possible."

_I'm sorry..._

Zelda bowed her head and stroked her bird to avoid her father's gaze. Headmaster Gaepora looked down on his daughter's silent form with a shake of his corrugated, bald head.

"Honestly muffin-top, how are you going to be the next matriarch if you can't lend an ear to your friends, let alone your people!" He ruffled her hair.

"Father!" Zelda cried out, pushing away his hand and flattening her hair. She spent all morning fixing it (but she'd probably ruined it already with that stunt so...)

He let out a hearty chuckle and smiled as his daughter continued to fret over her hair.

She looked so much like her mother... The girl pursed her lips the same way Alyna had when she got riled up, and funny, he remembered the woman had always got HIM into trouble at Zelda's age too. Impetuous, stubborn, and the cause of more mischief than anyone he'd ever met...besides her own daughter, perhaps. He could still hardly believe someone of such..._recalcitrance _would become a _leader_, and a respected one at that... That is, when she acted like a matriarch and not a five year-old, pulling one prank after another on her unsuspecting colleagues.

_Ah, what happened to the years, Alyna?_

His musings came to a halt when he noticed their daughter jump and whip her head over her shoulder. He followed her gaze in confusion. What was she looking for?

"Zelda?" When the girl didn't respond he gave her shoulder a light shake. "Zelda?" She blinked her clouded eyes and shook her head.

"Huh?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You went off the realm for a second there, my dear."

She shook her head again and made a quick scan with her eyes over the area.

"What is it, Zelda?"

She looked up and shook her head once more. "Nothing, father..." she said, looking just as confused as he felt.

"I just thought...never mind."

His daughter began to get to her feet, and he offered his hand, which she took gratefully. She still seemed a bit shaken from that earlier endeavor, (not that this proud child would ever admit it). She gave her bird's cerulean head a light pat, and both Zelda and he began to help him up. Her bird had more self-regard than even his daughter, however, and the haughty thing snapped at him and pushed Zelda's hand away. Gaepora shook his head as the beast raised its head up and helped itself to its feet.

"A proud thing, your loftwing, Zelda," he said with a low chuckle. Zelda sighed and gave her bird a long, shrewd gaze before settling onto its back with a dainty hop. She looked down from her seat, waved, and said her goodbye's. In the next moment she and the bird took off.

Gaepora watched them soar and become nothing more than a speck, before he turned to walk the trail back to the academy.

What a day.

* * *

"Soyouseetheheadmastertoldmetotellyoutomeetupinhis officesoyoucouldmakearrangementsforthedelay!" Link blurted out, breathless.

The instructor blinked and stared at the hectic student in confusion. "Okay Link, one more time. SLOWER."

Link took a few more deep breaths and said, "The headmaster wants...to see you...in his office. That's why...you can't...start...the race..."

"Can't start the race?" Professor Hornwell furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?"

Link grimaced. "I...my bird is gone. ...I'm sorry, Professor."

The professor's eyes widened in alarm. "Your bird is gone?" he exclaimed. "How can your bird be gone? You don't sense her anywhere!?"

Link shook his head. "No sir... I've tried calling her, but it didn't do any good."

The young professor shook his head in bewilderment. "A lost bird...good grief, Link. There's not an ounce of good luck in you, is there? I've never even heard of such a thing..." He looked down and gave Link a reassuring pat. "I'm sure she'll turn up, and I'll talk to the headmaster at once about this." He considered the sun's position and nodded. "Don't worry, Link, I can take care of the ceremony for now. You find your bird as soon as you can, all right? I can only delay the schedule for your race another two hours at best, if we are to squeeze the finals in before nightfall."

Link sighed in relief. "Thank you so much professor, and I'm really sorry about all this..."

"It's fine, Link. I just never expected..." He frowned. "Well... if you can't find your bird in time, understand the race will have to go on without you."

Link nodded, feeling a wave nausea that had nothing to do with nearly plummeting to his death earlier.

Damn it, Scarlet... Where are you?

* * *

All right. Two hours.

He came to the academy's roof entrance.

Check that, an hour and fifty-five minutes.

He threw the door open.

"I guess the times have changed for men to open doors for a lady; they'd rather than plow straight through them."

Link turned to see a familiar, critical, round face standing right where he must have nearly rammed the door into her. (If he had actually hit her, she probably would have taken his head clean off)

"...Sorry Karane."

The senior arched her brow and pushed the door away with a single finger.

"The fuck is your rush, Link? You nearly pummeled my face into the door!"

"Sorry, sorry..." He looked up. "Have you seen my bird?"

"Honestly guys these-" she blinked. "Huh?"

"My bird, Scarlet. Crimson. Seen her anywhere?"

Karane blinked again. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Link sighed and explained, "She's gone. I have to find her before..."

"Gone?" she asked, then scowled. "Your bird can't be gone; that's insane!"

"Have you seen her anywhere?" he asked over her, ignoring the statement. He knew it was insane. "Anywhere at all?"

Karane gaped at him. "Hylia, you're fucking serious..." she bit her lip. "Sorry Link, I haven't... Maybe you should talk to Pipit about this. If anyone would know about a bird disappearance, it'd be him."

Link nodded. "Thanks Karane. Where is he now?"

She blurted, "In the hallway outside of Instructor Owlan's classroom, Room 47, next to the petunias." Link raised an eyebrow at the...detail. The senior blushed and crossed her arms. "I mean...it's where I saw him last..."

"Well..." he said, a little confused. "Thanks again, Karane!"

With that, Link shot down the stairs and past all the classrooms and dorms to Owlan's on the very end. Sure enough, his yellow-clad friend leaned on the wall just outside the classroom (next to the petunias) as well as the events display. The latter really caught his attention. There under WING CEREMONY TODAY! read the race schedules. His, Cawlin's, a couple girls, and another guy he didn't know had been first. Instructor Hornwell would probably move him last now, which would place him...shit. Of course. Under the last prelimary race read: Stitch Quaile, Ria Storm, Milly Tyles, Hector Valmis, and...Groose Vixon.

Well shit. Not only would he have to deal with Groose AND his other lackey, but the older kids too... Goddess dammit.

"Hey Link, what're you doing here? Forget your time?" Link turned to see Pipit's handsome, freckled face twisted in a smirk.

"Not exactly," Link said, somewhat distractedly. He looked frantic. "Scarlet's gone."

Pipit stared at him in shock. "What? What do you mean your bird's 'gone'."?

He shook his head. "I mean she's gone, Pipit. She...she didn't come when I called for her."

"That...that can't be right...a guardian bird would never..." Pipit frowned and looked up. "What do you mean, 'When I called for her'." What are you saying? That you jumped?"

Link's face flushed and the senior's jaw dropped.

"You JUMPED," he asked, incredulous, "When you couldn't sense your bird!?"

"No! I mean, I'm not that stupid. Zelda..." He growled. "Look, it's a long story, and right now I need your help. Got anything?"

The corner of Pipit's mouth twitched dangerously, careening on the edge of laughter, and Link grit his teeth.

"She pushed me off, okay?" He threw his hands up in frustration. "I tried to tell her-"

Pipit didn't even try to hold it in at that. "Oh my goddess! Ha! What...?" Link folded his arms, feeling his face growing warmer by the second. Finally, Pipit calmed down enough to talk. "Ha! Some girlfriend you've got there, Link."

"WE. ARE. NOT. DATING. For the last fucking time, Pipit!"

He snorted. "Well, she'll have to forgive you now, right? After..." He fell off into a snicker.

"You know, it's really not funny."

"Kind of is, actually."

"I almost died."

Pipit laughed. "Almost, but you DIDN'T. Therefore it's VERY funny."

Link scowled. "Thanks for that. You're a great friend. Now, I have to find my bird in the next - what - hour and a half now? I'm serious Pipit, I can't be in the race if I don't find Scarlet on time."

He waved his hands down. "All right, all right. ...Well, considering I've never even HEARD of this happening before, unless..." Link's friend fell off quickly when he locked eyes with him, and the senior cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know."

Link felt his heart sink.

Now what?

"Hey," Pipit said. Link looked up hopefully. "I'll ask around here. See if anything's up. Something seems a bit fishy about this..."

Link furrowed his brows. Fishy?

"...Thanks man. I'll take a run over the city, see if I can't sense Scarlet anywhere. Let me know if you hear anything, all right?"

"Yah, you do the same, Link, and try asking around the plaza on your way."

The two split and went on to their separate tasks.

As Link raced out the first floor entrance he puzzled over Pipit's words. The plaza? That's where...shit. What, did Pipit think Groose had something to do with this?

* * *

Before Link made it to the plaza he recognized the voices and ducked behind a tree. What he heard made the him bristle.

"You know, Groose, that sure was a pain. What with all thaat scratching and pecking."

Link's ears perked. No freaking way...

"Course it was, do you think a big, Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" Link heard him chuckle. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, guys."

Fucking idiot didn't even know Scarlet was a female...

Link grit his teeth and marched out there, completely ignoring the dull throb in the back of his head from yesterday's confrontation.

"YOU FUCKING STOLE MY BIRD?"

The trio whirled around and Cawlin and Stitch backed away from...Were they giving Groose a MASSAGE?

"Woah, Link, how long," Groose cleared his throat and grinned. "...how long have you been standing there?"

Link clenched his fists. He was going to kill that son of a bitch...

"So, what brings you to the plaza, hmm?" asked Groose, beginning to prowl in a small circle around Link. He had to crane his neck to watch his painfully blithe adversary. "Here to talk about the race?"

"Shut the hell up Groose! What did you fucking do to my bird?"

"Bird? Bird...bird...bird..." Groose shrugged. "Nope, doesn't ring any bells." He ruffled Link's hair. "Don't tell me you're just trying to chicken out of racing me, are you? Hmm...yes, I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. Make all the excuses you want, Link, but I told you: I'm winning this race."

"Get off!" Link made a move to hit him, but Groose caught his fist.

"I don't feel like it today, champ," the larger boy scoffed, slowly crushing Link's fist in the process. The smaller grit his teeth, furious, and unwilling to give the jackass any indication that his hand could very well explode at any second. "If you want that alone time with Zelda, you're going to have to go through me. I think we both know how that'll turn out..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Link gritted out. "She fucking HATES you!"

Probably not the smartest thing he's ever said with one hand trapped in Groose's. The next moment his world became clouded and filled with dots as his poor, bruised head hit the ground hard and cracked against the marble.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of this shit," Groose said, deathly calm. "You and Zelda are pretty tight-knit. Could never let anyone forget that, could you? How far you two go back, how close you two have been... But you know what I don't get?" Link struggled to see straight. "I don't get," the older boy said, "How anyone could like someone like you, someone who spends all day, lazing around with their ditzy head stuck in the clouds." Groose laughed icily. "You know Link, some people actually have to... Oh, what's that word again?"

"Work?" Stitch offered.

"Effort?" piped in Cawlin.

Groose snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right. Those things. Thank you, guys." He yanked Link to his feet and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you try a bit of that before racing, huh?"

Link shoved him away.

"Just tell me what you did to Scarlet, you ass!" he spat.

Groose sighed. "I'm afraid I haven't seen that scruffy pile of red feathers. ...Perhaps he just got sick of being neglected. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you on your bird in days. Only rarely, these past months, even."

"I haven't...I haven't neglected _her_." He didn't need _Groose_ of all people lecturing him.

Groose raised his eyebrows. "Her? But you're so tiny!" He smirked. "The females are larger for a reason, Link. They're to carry men. I'm not so sure you're qualified..."

Cawlin and Stitch looked ready to piss themselves at this pronouncement.

Link felt everything from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his feet burn in indignation. "Shut up!"

Groose jabbed Link in the chest. "_Girls_ like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just _who_ might you be talking about, Groose?"

The boys all froze, sharing the same expression of a kid caught having a party while their parents were away- only for the mother to come home early.

Groose jolted away from Link, the same way that kid might from the freshly opened wine and their parent's opened basement cellar.

Link saw the barely maintained continence of wrath she'd maintained for many years...begin to break.

In other words, some real shit was about to go down.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Gaepora...Dang nabbit, I made myself sad. ;_;**


	9. The Plaza

**Author's Note:**

**Heh, had fun with this one. **

* * *

"Oh uh...Zelda! Um..." Groose stuttered.

Zelda took slow, deliberate steps down the stairs into the plaza, making her boots strike the marble like storm flags waving in the air before the twister's come. She seemed to glide to the center, head held high, and her very presence demanding authority. Link had a sudden, quite vivid flashback of her mother, Matriarch Gaepora, gliding across the very same floor, many years ago... If he recalled correctly, it ended with the opposing party getting whipped. He may have been more or less figurative...

Apparently, he was in the way. Zelda shoved Link aside and pointed one accusing finger at Groose. The boy had to cross his eyes to keep it in sight.

The late matriarch's daughter kept her voice light and sweetly terrifying. "So, picking on your classmate again, Groose?" She wagged that finger. "Tut tut..." She took a single step forward. Groose backed up. "Ah, why do you insist on such boorish behavior I'll never know." She smiled. "He's bleeding, did you notice?" Another step forward. "You knock him down again? Yesterday not enough for your fill?"

Groose looked distinctly pale and unsure of Zelda's actions. "I...well..."

Zelda sighed and put her hand down. Here, her composure began to crumple. The smile she fought to keep fell -if only slightly, and her hands clenched.

"I recall you saying that guys like Link were..."Dragging our academy through the mud", yes?" When met with silence, she mused aloud, "Dragging our academy through the mud...dragging our academy through the mud..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Funny, the only one I see bringing ultimate disgrace and griming our academy's reputation in the mud, is a trio of stupid, malicious, imbecilic, bigotry MORONS with a major inferiority complex. Correct me if I'm MISTAKEN."

No one dared.

"Well then, since we agree on that, I would suggest we all try and never interact with each other again, but...that seems out of the question. You're too much of a four year-old to leave people alone..." She sighed. "Why don't I make it simple then?" She took another, abrupt step forward, making Groose stumble back. "If you DARE even LOOK at him wrong again, I can ENSURE all of your EXPULSIONS, as your elected class president AND as a person with direct contact to the authority in possession of your enrollment."

Shit Zelda. That's some bluff.

Link could tell she wanted to hit Groose, by the way her fist flinched every time the older boy moved, like a snake on it's target. Zelda knew the tyrant overpowered her ten to one, though, and she (usually) knew her limits. ...That didn't necessarily mean she would refuse to beat the living hell out of Groose if the opportunity ever arose, however.

With the threat of expulsion over Groose's and his gang's heads they could only stare, chalk white with horror at the terms they'd been set.

Sold. They actually fucking bought it.

Ha! Like Zelda hasn't been trying that for years.

"You can't be serious!" Cawlin cried.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Yes I am. I'm _fucking_ done."

Link's eyebrows rose. Did Zelda just say fuck, or was he just hearing things?

"And you," she hissed, pointing that same finger at Groose, "Stay the heck away from us."

With that she marched away, grabbed Link by the shoulder, and had just begun to ascend back up the stairs when Cawlin called, "Air head can't even win his own battles. Pathetic!"

Stich chuckled. "Yah, has to get a girl- or rather _another_ girl to fight them for him. What a joke."

Groose remained, incredibly, silent. A look of raw longing flashed in his eyes and Link understood then that Groose would have given anything, anything in the world, to be him at that moment.

If the dick would just act like a decent human being for once maybe he'd have a chance, but no. Groose just had to take it out on him. He just had to screw with his life. He just had to make everything miserable, and complicated, and painful. He couldn't even leave his bird out of this.

Zelda's grip tightened, and she made a move to go back and give them a piece of her mind, when Link held his ground.

What was the point? Groose and Zelda had one thing in common: stubbornness. Groose had decided to play ignorant, and ignorant he would play to his very grave.

He still had another hour left, at least...

Groose and his gang, having decided they'd wasted enough time, hopped off the platform. They probably wanted to squeeze in some more practice before the race. They wouldn't know about the delay yet, would they?

The plaza, decorated with bright strings, flags, and banners, looked a bit sad without any people. A lifeless party, so to speak. Everyone must have left to help with the preparations on the East side, rather than wait around here for nothing.

Zelda growled. "They had something to do with Scarlet's disappearance, didn't they?"

Link sighed. "More like they did it."

Zelda hissed and turned to him, when she noticed something a bit off about her friend. "Are you okay?"

Link rubbed the back of his head involuntarily. When he brought back a red, dripping hand, he stuffed it in his pocket. He still had a bit trouble seeing straight, as that headache from yesterday came roaring back all the sudden...but he'd been through worse.

"No, I'm fine...just...a bit tired, I guess."

Zelda looked alarmed; she hadn't missed the blood. "Link, that looks really bad. You should go back to Ms. Nellie's." She swung her head around. "You _did_ take your medicine this morning, right?"

When Link wouldn't meet her eyes Zelda swore.

"You FORGOT?"

"I didn't mean to..." he muttered. "Honestly Zelda, I was just trying not to piss you off any more with being late!"

"I can't..." Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. "What was that about me treating you like a child?"

Link gave her a small smile. "Heh...I mean..."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly... All right, run back and _take your medicine._ I'll fly around, see if I can't find any sign of your bird... I think I have an idea, but... I'll let you know."

With that she waved goodbye, ran off the platform, and flew away.

Link frowned. He didn't have time to go back! Or... hopefully Pipit found something? He couldn't just run aimlessly around the island...

* * *

Link made it back to the academy and into his room in record time. He still had just over an hour to find his bird.

Grabbing the nurse's package, he raced back out the door and nearly ran head long into-

"Hylia, Link!" Karane swore. "Can't you just fucking look where you're going for once? Goddess..."

"Sorry Karane! I'm in a rush."

"Couldn't tell..." the senior muttered. "Anyway, Pipit's been looking for you. He's out near The Arena." She got a better look at him and frowned. "Link, you all right- shit! You're bleeding!"

Link shook his head. "Nothin' to...worry about. Really. I've got the medicine right here."

"I dunno...you should go to the nurse's or something, Hylia. What happened?"

"Knocked my head, that's all," he lied. "Okay, thanks Karane, I have to go!"

With that Link rand back out the entrance and down the path to The Arena.

"Hey Link!" Pipit called. "I got some information for yah!"

Link hurried to where Pipit and, to his surprise, Fledge stood in front of the Sparring Hall, or what most upperclassmen called "The Arena".

The younger and taller of the two, Fledge, looked guilty.

Pipit turned to the other and assured the boy, "It's okay, just tell Link what you know."

Fledge looked up, a bit tear-eyed, and blurted, "I'm so sorry Link! I really wanted to tell you, but if Groose had found out..."

Pipit looked grave. "Groose forced him to keep quiet." He gave Fledge a gentle pat. "Go on, tell him the truth."

The taller sighed. "Just yesterday when I was cleaning The Dining Hall, Groose and his buddies came in. I don't think they realized I was in there... They started talking about a plan to hide your loftwing. I wanted to warn you Link, really, but just when I tried to sneak away they grabbed me. They said...they said if I told you they'd make sure I'd never be able to ride a bird ever again..." Fledge trembled. "There...there was something about the waterfall..."

"That's where that _red_ and his cronies hang out sometimes," said Pipit. "Makes sense they'd hide her there." The senior turned to Link. "You can't go in there without a sword, though. You'll have to get one from the Knight Commander in here." He pointed the the Sparring Hall. Link nodded and said his thanks before Pipit stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming with you, all right? It's dangerous, and I don't care how good with a sword you are, Link, you've got no experience in real combat. Sound good?"

"What's that?"

The three turned to see Karane walking up the path. She grinned. "Do I hear adventure calling?"

Pipit smiled (a bit too warmly). "Yah, we're going into the waterfall to get Link's bird. Wanna come?"

She smirked. "Hell yah, I'm in." Her green eyes locked onto Fledge. "He coming?"

Link and Pipit shared a glance, but Fledge had no intention of joining them.

"Oh no...not me. I'm not...so good..."

Karane snorted. "Fuck, with that attitude of course you're not."

"Karane," Pipit scolded.

The girl blushed furiously. "What? ...It's...it is true..."

Link found it a bit strange how such a coarse, dauntless young woman seemed to lose her overflowing confidence at the slightest rebuke. He was missing something here...

"All right, let's do this," said Pipit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Crappy writing is crappy. Hope you liked it though!**


	10. Onward

**Author's Note:**

**You guys are the best. Thank you so much for all the favs and alerts!**

**And thanks again for your review, MomoMacchiato! (also can't wait for a chance to read your fanfic- it looks fantastic!)**

**And to guest of chapter 5: I'm so sorry I didn't thank you before! (didn't check for any reviews D:) I'm so glad you're enjoying my story; I hope you continue to like it! :D You get cookie too! **

**PS: I lore this world too ;)**

* * *

"How the hell did you get this out of Commando?" asked Karane, taking one sword from Pipit's collection and giving it a test swing.

"No kidding," said Link, also taking one.

Pipit smirked. "You know, being "teacher's pet" has its advantages." With a knowing gleam in his eyes he added, turning to Link, "Knowing you with a blade, you'll be a fav of commando's too."

Link shrugged, but couldn't quite suppress an embarrassed grin. Pipit always had called him a prodigy, but in reality it just felt...natural. Ha! As if swinging around a big hunk of steel, hoping it hit something, could be innate. ...He still loved it, though. The feel of it, the power of a clean strike, the way it made his blood race.

Even this cheap, school-provided sword; top heavy, poor-balanced, and falling apart at the hilt, held well in his dexterous hands. He gave it a quick spin and slid it into his sheath. Karane raised her eyebrows and shared a glance with Pipit, mouthing the word 'damn'.

Pipit grinned, until he noticed his younger friend's hand fly to their head in pain.

"Geez, Link, are you okay?" the senior asked as Link rubbed his throbbing temple.

Link looked up with clouded eyes. "Y-Yah...just give me a minute..."

Karane made a sour face and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't you take that medicine you nearly ran me the fu" -Link raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at Pipit and cleared her throat- "you ran me over for?"

After a moment Link nodded. "I should...probably."

Link had just lifted the flap of his pouch where he'd placed his medicine, when Pipit surprised them both by stuffing a sword into Fledge's hands.

"You're coming too," he said to a very frightened Fledge.

"B-but..."

"We need at least four. Commando's word."

Karane raised an incredulous eyebrow. "He's gonna shove that rule down our throats? I don't need anyone on my back..." She put her hands on her hips and eyed Fledge. "Yah, um...no offense, er...whatever-your-name-is, but," She glanced at the younger's awkward grip on the pommel, "You don't look like you've had any experience with a sword. At all."

Fledge turned bright red and looked away. "...No..."

"Do you want to do this?" she pressed. Flegde shook his head and Karane nodded. "All right, maybe we could-"

Link interrupted, gesturing to the sky, "Karane, we need to go. Now."

Karane frowned and gave her fellow senior a childish do-we-really-have-to? look. When he remained solemn, she let out a huff. "Whatever. Let's just move."

Grabbing the reluctant younger by the scruff, she dragged him down the path behind her. Pipit and Link shared a look, then set off after them.

* * *

As they went down the road and past the plaza, Link trained a careful eye on the sun. The bells would ring in only half an hour by now...maybe less. His stride deepened. When the ceremony began, how much time would he have before his race? How would he win, even if he did manage to find Scarlet? Groose was right, as much as he hated to admit; Link hadn't practiced at all. ...Maybe he didn't deserve to win.

The eldest of the group gave Link a sympathetic eye, seeing his friend so downcast. Then, as a thought crossed his mind, the senior grinned and tapped Link's shoulder.

"Race you to the rocks!" Pipit called behind him, having sprinted ahead.

Link gaped for half a second then picked up his pace. "Hey, no fair!" he yelled.

Karane and Fledge watched the two run by, and the girl, eyes gleaming at the challenge, left a very lost looking Fledge behind.

"Ey! W-wait up!" called the boy, stumbling after them with the long sword banging against his side.

* * *

"Ha! ...I...huff...win..."

The two boys made sour faces at Karane, who maintained a (quite forced) victory stance on the first rock. After about a minute of catching their breath, having sprinted through nearly five towns before reaching the lake, Fledge then dragged his poor self to the edge of the shore's edge and collapsed.

"How..." Link panted, then abruptly winced as yet another headache split his skull wide open. (Goddess that hurt!) He grit his teeth and shook it off. "...much time do we...have left?"

Pipit wiped his glistening forehead and looked up. "...over twenty, I think. ...Enough time...probably."

He rose from his bent over position and rubbed at a stitch in his side. "You sense your bird...anywhere?"

Link closed his eyes and searched for that warm, soft 'breeze'. Scarlet's presence felt like a kiss of summer wind...or, the least he could compare the feeling to. While he liked that about their connection, it made it a bit difficult to pinpoint... He concentrated harder, and felt something brush against him. A very distinct something. He opened his eyes and smiled in relief, then nodded at Pipit.

"Ha! Good work Fledge!" said the senior, giving the younger, prostrate form a firm pat. Fledge gave them a pitiful thumbs up.

It took the three about a minute to realize a certain, ambitious young woman getting a head start across the skipping stones.

"Oy!" Pipit exclaimed. Karane looked back over her shoulder with uncharacteristic coy, fluttered her eyelashes, and leapt across the last stone to the shore.

Link stared. What was up with her today? He had just opened his mouth to ask Pipit about it, when he noticed the senior had a weird, dazed look. Link snapped his fingers in front of the other boy.

"We don't have all day you know, come on!" he said, starting after Karane. Pipit blinked and shook his head, then grabbing one of Fledge's sleeves, hopped onto the first stone.

Link felt his headache growing with each step...that, or the waterfall's roar had gotten inside his head and pounded against his brains to get out. They had made it up the small hilly path to the cave's entrance, and with the water cascading right beside them, it gave off a blinding spectacle Link chose not to appreciate.

When the four stood before the barred mouth of the cave, Pipit stepped forward to read the sign.

"Beware of blood-sucking monsters..." he murmured. "No entry without the explicit permission of Commander Grizald." He frowned.

"Hmm. That's a bit problematic," said Karane, crossing her arms.

Link barely heard her. He had wondered up to the wooden spikes that blocked the entrance, when he felt his loftwing's presence once again, but stronger. A little too strong.

OUT, OUT, OUT!_ she thought desperately, taking a snap with a large, protruding beak. The wood didn't budge. She shook her head and tried to stretch out her cramped wings. The warmth, her partner's warmth, had touched her. So close...so close... She snapped at those bars again with new vigor and made a scratch, but made no more damage on the dark swirls and eyes of the dead tree than a baby remlit could. The loftwing thought of those cruel two-legs that had caught her and she let out an angry squawk. How dare they touch her, how dare they trap her here! She hated it; she wanted out! Back against the sky, back to the open, where her wings stretched free and wide, with his weight nestled in her shoulders, and his hands buried in her scruff. _

_Why didn't he come faster?_

Less than a hundred yards away, a young boy clutched his head and cried out.

His companions whirled around in concern.

"Link! Are you okay?" asked Pipit, running up to his friend. Link grit his teeth and pushed Pipit's hand away.

The sandy-haired youth took in a deep breath and muttered, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch..."

Karane and Fledge glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, but Pipit looked solemn.

"We'll get that _red_ later, but for now let's just find your bird and kick his tail in the race."

Link nodded and looked up. It surprised him to find Fledge looking a little...miffed. Annoyance not at his own predicament, it seemed, but rather directed at Pipit.

"All right boys, I've got this."

The three turned to see Karane take down the bars in one, clean sweep. Their eyes followed the broken pieces clunk and settle on the ground, then went back up to the smirking young woman's face. She sheathed her sword, utterly blithe, in light of what sort of trouble she might've stirred...with Grizald herself...

"You guys better get moving. At this rate, I'll be the first to find your bird, Link." With that, the girl hopped over the chopped spikes and into the cave's mouth.

Pipit let out a long sigh and grinned. "She's something else..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she's _something_, alright."

"She's kind of nice, though." The two friends stared at Fledge, who looked particularly thoughtful. The boy blushed. "I mean, she's got an... er..." he seemed to struggle finding the right word to say. "_Colorful_ way of talking and all, but her heart's in the right place, I think." He shrugged and looked at the entrance. "Um...shouldn't we get moving?"

Link and Pipit nodded. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

**Hope this wasn't too crappy, and I'd like to post the next chapter later today! **

**Did I mention I love you guys? 3**


	11. Bloodsucking Monsters

**Author's Note: **

**As promised, here is the second chapter today! **

**Also...****_Happy Halloween kiddies. _**

**_*_****laughs maniacally***

* * *

First thing to have when spelunking: lantern.

Second thing: Smarter, better prepared friends.

Fortunately, Link had the latter. Pipit took out a small jar from his pocket and produced -

"Geez Pipit! Where the hell did you get those?" Link exclaimed at the bright, luminescent bugs whirring around the small jar. Pipit beamed.

"Caught them myself last week, actually. Heard from somewhere the lake's a good place to catch them, and since my house's pretty close, and I'm trained and all..." He shrugged.

"That's really cool, Pipit! Um...are you going to let them go?" Fledge asked. " ...W-when you're done, I mean."

Pipit raised his makeshift lantern, making the cavern walls gleam. "Nah, I'm selling them to the potions master. She'll need them for the stronger potions."

Fledge's gaze dropped. "Oh..." He looked around. "Um...where's...um...that girl?"

"Karane?" asked Pipit. He down the dark tunnel. "Hmm...I guess she went this way?" He sounded a bit _too_ uncertain to Link.

The sandy-haired boy frowned, and Fledge looked uncomfortable.

"We should find her," said Link, rubbing the back of his head.

The other two nodded. "Yah."

Their footsteps made a cacophony on the slick, grimy floor. Link tripped up more than once, but to his credit, even Pipit seemed to have trouble keeping his footing, let alone poor Fledge, who had slammed into the slimy walls more than once. They'd be laughing their heads off right now, if not for Karane's absence.

As they made their third turn in the cave down yet another tunnel, (Pipit having nearly run head-on into an inconveniently settled stalagmite) with still no sign of their other companion, the boy's went silent. In that silence, it became apparent that their third, and youngest party member had very noisy steps. On top of that, Link smelled something particularly gross in the must, something like rotting meat.

"You...still sense your bird, Link?" asked Pipit after a while. He sounded rather distracted. Link nodded.

"Yah."

_Click Click Click_ went Fledge's boots on each step.

"Hey...guys?" Pipit asked.

_Click Click Click_

"What?" Link asked, grimacing at the sharp tap of Fledge's shoes.

"Do you... smell anything funny?"

"Yah," Link replied.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

"Huh...strange..." Pipit muttered under his breath. It went silent, except for the clacking echo of Fledge's boots.

Link's headache felt bad enough without -

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

The boy covered his ears. Hylia, if Fledge's stupid, steel-toed boots clanked on the ground one more time...

They didn't.

Link froze.

"Er...Fledge?" he asked, turning around. He saw the tall silhouette of his unmoving friend and took slow, cautious steps towards him. A must of the foul odor hit him in full and he coughed. "Fledge?" The other boy's form trembled and Link called out, "Pipit!"

"What-" The senior turned around nearly dropped the jar.

The bug's eerie light revealed something blue, oozing, and transparent dripping on Fledge's head. The poor guy's distorted face stared at them in horror, petrified.

Link swore and unsheathed his sword, and Pipit let out a short scream.

"Shit...okay Fledge," Link said, taking easy steps forward and eyeing the two large, orange orbs sitting a top the blob. It blinked from side-to-side like a Remlit...only more goopy and a hell of a lot more gross; it only had a thin, clear membrane to cover the sphere.

"Take it easy..." The boy's hazel eyes looked ready to burst from their sockets, and Link realized the other probably couldn't breath. Shit. "P-Pipit...got a match?"

"Link, are you insane? That thing's explosive!"

Link whirled around. "Goddess-dammit, Pipit! What the hell are we supposed to do then?"

Pipit furrowed his eyebrows. "You still have that medicine Karane mentioned earlier?"

(Oh. That. Zelda was going to kill him.)

Link grit his teeth and shouted, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Pipit growled, "Hand me the antitoxins."

Link glanced between Fledge and Pipit before digging into his pockets and throwing it to the senior. Pipit unhooked the bottle and raced to Fledge, shoving the bug jar into Link's free hand. The lightning bugs started and began running into each other; their eerie light flitted against the walls. Then the senior dumped the red potion's contents onto the blob and stepped back. The thing let out a gurgling screech that made Link's head spin as the antitoxin hit it like an acid. It continued to scream as the bubbling formula corroded the blue glob, and then with a sickening sort of GALLOOP let go of Fledge's head and jumped at Link. The boy stumbled back and felt his sword go out on reflex. The moment steel and jelly met, the slimy thing splattered everywhere.

"Agh!" Link cried out in disgust as an eyeball landed and stuck to his right shoulder. He flicked it away and felt his stomach wrench.

Pipit groaned and wiped off purplish blue ooze from his face in disgust. "Did you have to make such a mess of it?" The senior turned quickly to Fledge, who had sort of fainted. Link couldn't blame him. Pipit shook the younger form. "Oy! You all right?"

Fledge groaned, and the other two sighed in relief.

"That was too freaking close," said Link.

Pipit frowned, scrutinized the ceiling with narrowed eyes, and muttered, "There's more where that came from..."

Link raised the jar to check the cave's top and furrowed his brow. "...What was that thing?"

Pipit sighed and helped the younger, slime-covered boy to his feet, who still looked quite shaken. "Chu Ju Jelly. They're not particularly difficult creatures, unless they manage to sneak up on you. ...It explains why their their favorite places are so dark, wet, and humid." Pipit looked around and chuckled." This cave is like Chu Ju heaven." He paused. "They act a lot like leaches, in the sense they drink blood, but they're also decomposers." The older inspected Fledge's face. "I don't think we gave it a chance to do anything to Fledge, thank goodness."

Link wiped away some extra goop and shuddered. Eww.

"So what you're saying is, the stuff all over me right now..."

"Is blood waste component and carcass smudge."

Link blanched. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"At least it wasn't on our head. No offense, pal," said Pipit, giving Fledge a gentle pat. "Can you get up?"

Fledge blinked and took deep, calming breaths. "...Y-y-y-yah... I t-think so."

"All righty, lemme help." Pipit hooked the younger's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Geez!" the senior grunted. "You could lose some pounds..."

Fledge blushed with the remaining color he had left in his blue face. "S-sorry..."

Pipit sighed. "Naw, it's fine." The senior turned to Link. "We should hurry if we're going to find Karane and your bird on time."

Link nodded and went over to help with Fledge. Once he secured the other boy's arm over his own shoulders, they made their way down the tunnel at a hurried pace. Fledge, to his credit, had never complained once this whole trip.

Link kept the make-shift lantern on the ceiling and walls. Only once or twice did they spot anything moving up there, but whatever it was, it left them alone.

The attack on Fledge had put Link over the edge about their wayward companion. Pipit seemed tense too; his movements and pacing far too stiff. She could have gotten seriously hurt by herself...

"...Uh, guys? Do you smell...smoke?" By this time Fledge had begun to run on his own. His hand never left the hilt of his blade. Link and Pipit looked at each other and sniffed.

"...Yah," muttered Link.

Pipit grit his teeth. "What idiot built a fire in here with all these Chu Ju crawling around?"

"...It'd explain why there aren't many monsters," said Fledge, wiping off a speck of blue slime he'd missed on his left cheek. Once again the two other's stared. "I-I mean...aren't there a lot more? You said something about them not liking the warmth or light..."

Pipit frowned. "Yah, but it's still stupid. One little touch and KABOOM! The whole place is up in smoke."

Fledge shrugged. "I guess, but why would they go near something they hate?"

Link chuckled at Pipit's annoyed expression. "He's got a point, bookworm."

The senior narrowed his eyes. "Says the one who offered to light the blob up when it was still stuck on somebody's head..."

Link grinned sheepishly. "Well, yah... It's not like I've been in knight school or anything..."

Fledge chose to ignore this.

At the next turn Link jumped back in shock as two large, black creatures with enormous, blood-shot eyes and long, featherless wings seemingly popped out of nowhere. He almost dropped the jar himself.

All three cried out in alarm and ducked. The Keese, large, mouse-like creatures with wings, long ears, large noses, and arched claws, screeched and swooped down on them. Fledge fumbled with his sword but Link and Pipit had beat him to it. In one swift strike, they cut down the large rodents.

"Shit, I hate this place..." Link grumbled, sheathing his sword. Pipit nodded.

"We'll be out of here soon enough," he said. Link had his doubts.

On the next turn they saw a soft, orange glow flickering at the end of the tunnel. Fledge looked positively relieved, but his comrades though a bit differently.

Pipit put out his hand to stop them. "Be quiet and keep your steps light," he whispered. "We don't know who that is."

Link and Fledge nodded, if not the latter with some reluctance.

Taking his bug jar back from Link, Pipit crept forward. After stuffing it back into his pouch, the senior waved them on to follow. Link had an easier time than Fledge.

_Click Click Click_

The two others glared back and saw the tallest's dark form flinch. He muttered apology after apology, and clearly struggled to keep his boots from clacking. It didn't do much good.

_Click Click Click _

Having enough, the senior turned around and hissed, "Fledge, just take them off!"

"B-but my feet will get wet..."

Link heard Pipit's teeth grind. "Fine, just...don't move, all right?"

"But..."

"Still."

Fledge's shoulders sagged and the boy fell silent. Link felt a stab of pity for the poor, luckless guy; they'd dragged him along, forced a sword on him, and on top of that, a Chu Ju had nearly suffocated him. Not to mention, all of this after overhearing Groose and nearly getting pummeled half to death. Link gave his peer's shoulder a sympathetic pat and promised himself that he'd make it up to Fledge once he got his bird back.

Ahead, Pipit's orange-rimmed silhouette lead the way. Both boys; one trained, the other gifted, made not a sound on the cave floor as they snuck towards the tunnel's end. Pipit's hand cut across and Link stopped. The senior made a silencing gesture and snuck a hasty, cautious glance around the stone wall. When he came back, Pipit seemed unsure.

"Who was it?" Link whispered.

Pipit hesitated. "I didn't see anyone, but..." Pipit shook his head. "Come on, let's go before they come back."

Link waved on Fledge, who came sprinting forward with the typical _click click_ of his boots, and Pipit, rolling his eyes, led the way into the open area. They made a narrow, straight line to the center of the cavern, where, to the side, flames of a small fire flickered away. Faded, patched blankets had been drawn up over a small niche near the fire, and next to the flames, laid charred, eaten remains of cooked keese in a small bowl. Link frowned.

"Do you think Groose and his gang have been camping in here?" he asked.

Pipit shook his head. "I don't think so. There's only room for one, and I don't think they'd actually sleep here, rather than the academy. Probably just some homeless-"

"EY! GET DA' 'ELL AWAY FROM MY STUFF!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Haha, for those who read chapter six: you know what's going on. ^_^ **


	12. Your World

**Author's Note: **

**So I'm on a role guys. One chapter after the next. **

* * *

"EY! GET DA' 'ELL AWAY FROM MY STUFF!"

The three jumped about a foot and stumbled back in shock. The woman who had shouted so ferociously at them, short, yellow-skinned, and red-haired, stormed up with a pan raised high above her fiery head.

"Ya' damn cloud-skin spawns! Da' 'ell do ya' think ya' doin'?"

Pipit's face turned bright red and and spat, "That's no RED's business! And what's a yellow-skinned witch doing, hiding out in a damn-?"

Link shoved Pipit back and stepped in front of the enraged senior. "We're passing through. Have you seen another girl come through here?"

The older woman looked at Link with narrowed, jaundiced eyes. "Anotha' girl, huh? Hmph. Maybe."

Pipit grit his teeth, purple faced and ready to blow, when Link stomped on his foot. "We'll be out of your hair in a moment, we just really need to know," he said bracingly. Pipit needed to chill the hell out.

She crossed her arms. "Tha' so?"

This Geru woman scrutinized every last inch of him, as if to look for physical evidence of deceit. Link shifted in discomfort under that watchful gaze.

"Yes," he said. "Please?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and continued to calculate him.

"Why don't we just make her talk?" Pipit hissed. "She KNOWS something about Karane, and she's holding back on purpose!"

"You don't know that, and you didn't even give her a chance!" snapped Fledge. Pipit blinked, surprised at the younger's outburst, then gave Fledge an ugly look. Before the senior could retort, however, Link stepped in.

"Pipit." The boy looked up at Link, who had put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a long look.

Pipit had a long, bad history with Geru's, and stumbling up on one's camp proved just what kind of luck he had. His friend just became so...irrational.

Link turned his gaze to the Geru's woman's eyes, and felt a jolt of surprise to find a look similar to Groose's, on those first days in the academy. A look of...acceptance? A sad, ironic kind. One that you might expect to see on the guy who always got brushed aside in the ticket line, complained to an unrepentitive booth, and after a while, gave up. Link still caught traces of it on his adversary's face every now and then, but Groose's always looked sadder. This woman's expression seemed more...bitter. Link had always thought the look strange.

"Ya' done hissin' yet? I gotta be somewhere's," the woman grunted, cutting through them to get to her stuff. Pipit stared down in shock at where she'd shoved him, and Link contemplated taking the frying pan out of the woman's hands and knocking the senior out himself.

"Um...ma'am?"

The woman froze where she stood, then after a long moment, turned to look at the speaker in utter bewilderment.

She mumbled, in a sort of awe, "Wha' did ya' say?"

Fledge backpedaled. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I just-"

She laughed. "Offend meh?" She shook her head, still a bit stunned, and stared at Fledge like she'd never seen anything like him. "Neva' thought I'd see da' day a cloud-skin call meh "ma'am"

Fledge looked a bit upset. "No one's ever called you ma'am?"

"Well, what reason would they have?" Pipit sneered.

The woman gave Pipit a curt look and turned to Fledge as if to say, THERE'S your answer, kid.

"I'm sorry about that, ma'am. I wouldn't listen to that." Fledge seemed determined to go against the senior.

She chuckled and gave Fledge another odd look. After she'd rummaged through a little sack in her make-shift tent, she came back up with a slip of paper and stuffed it in her pocket. Link recognized it, as did Fledge.

"You're going to the Wing Ceremony?" the boy asked.

She raised an eyebrow and seemed taken off-guard. "Eh' yah... Got someone ta' see."

Fledge beamed. "Yah, Link here is going to be in it too! I mean, if-"

She straightened and turned to stare at the boy. "Link?"

Fledge nodded. "Yah, right here!" He pointed at the sandy-haired boy standing next to him.

The woman turned her stare to Link. "You ar' Link?"

He didn't know how to respond. The boy stared back at her in confusion and gave her a slow nod.

She threw her head back and laughed. The hearty sound thundered throughout the cave. "I...I can' believe i'..." she chortled, out of breath and tear-eyed. She looked up at him. "Bu' ya' so tiny!"

Link, who had been very, very confused up to this point, turned bright red. "Says you! You're shorter than me!"

She gasped. "I'm sorry...i's jus..." The woman shook her head so her fiery curls danced in the firelight. "Oh, sweet Onou..."

"Is she crazy?" muttered Pipit.

The Geru, as if in response, straightened and wiped away a tear. "Ya'...ya' know Goosey?"

"Goosey?" Link said, blinking. "As in Groose?"

When she nodded, regardless of any other feeling, the three bent over and howled their delight.

"Goosey!?" cried out Pipit. "Oh sweet goddess..."

When their laughter finally died down the Geru woman looked somewhere between crossed and amused. "I spose' I di' it first. Ya, I guess ya' do know bou' 'im. He always complainin' bou' this Link fella, and wat ta' ya' know? It's some girly, short lil' wimp." she smiled. "Hope ya' don' take offense; jus' how i' is."

To say the least, Link forgot about "Goosey" and felt his face turn bright red. "I'm not girly!"

Fledge's lip trembled and Pipit, shameless, fell into another bout of laughter.

Link grit his teeth in embarrassment. "Listen, we need to find a girl. She'd be in yellow. Have you seen her?"

She smiled; her teeth shone bright against her dark skin. "Ya' mean ta' one ri' dar?"

Pipit stopped abruptly, and all three turned around. Sure enough, there stood their yellow-clad friend, looking quite proud of herself.

"Man you guys are loud. Anyways, I found your bird, Link. She's right around the next corner." Karane raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you guys be hurrying? You've got like, ten minutes before the bell rings."

Link yelped and shouted, "Where!?"

Karane looked at the Geru woman, eyebrows raised, then back to Link in annoyance. "Weren't you listening? Right around-' No sooner had she pointed to the tunnel behind her had Link sprinted ahead, waving and shouting a few catch-you-later's back.

"Wait!" She called, "Zelda's meeting you-!"

Karane shook her head and looked down after the tunnel Link had disappeared down. "Unless he can walk through walls, he shouldn't get lost. It's only one-way." She turned to face the other's. "We should head back too, guys. I found a quicker route back to the outside this way.

The Geru woman nodded. "Ya' mi' wanna be careful do'. Lot o' jellies da' way."

Karane huffed. "Pah, I can handle them easy."

Pipit had looked up at her in utter disbelief, then a bit of anger. "Where the hell did you run off to? We were looking everywhere!"

Karane shook her head. "You guys were too slow. Besides, I like to scout ahead, you know that."

Pipit growled. "We were kids, then, and THIS is a cave of monsters!"

"Is' no' too bad, ya know? Jus' keep ta' fire goin, and de'll leave ya' alone jus' fine."

Pipit boiled. "Are you completely stupid? Those 'jellies' are explosive!"

The Geru shrugged. "So? De' stay away."

Fledge grinned. "That's what I said!"

Pipit let out a growl of frustration and stalked down towards Karane, having enough of those fools. He took her hand and, Karane looking quite starstruck, led her down the tunnel.

Fledge and the Geru woman shared a look and Fledge smiled.

"Yah've go some gang," she commented.

Fledge shrugged. "I guess. I don't really know anyone but Link too well though."

"Hmm." she said. "Ya' gonna folla' dem?" He shook his head. After a second she said, "Eh...I'm Jandalee. Yah?"

"Fledge."

"Good name, da'. Ya' parents mus' think ya' gonna make somethin' of ya' self."

Fledge made a sad sort of chuckle. "They never named me. They didn't even know me."

She frowned. "Anotha' orphan. Ya' mus' live in da' acadamy den'? Like Goosey?"

Fledge nodded and looked away. "Ya..."

Jandalee gave him a long look. "He a big gu' yah? Take advantage of dat?"

Fledge blushed.

"Though' so." She sighed. "Don' think ta' poorly of 'im do'. He had a rough time o' it. Rougha' den' most."

Fledge looked thoughtful, and a bit sad. "Yah, I figured," he said.

Jandalee looked at him in surprise. "Ya' a strange one, Fledge. Ver' strange."

The fire crackled behind them until Fledge asked, "Um...so...are you his mom or something?"

The woman snorted. "Ha! Ya kiddin? I'm an ol' friend o' his ma's! Da' we look anythin' alike ta' ya?"

"Um..."

"Don answa' tat. 'Cause any red'll tell ya' otherwise."

Fledge frowned. "I don't think you should say that."

"Say wha'?"

The boy shifted his feet. "You know...the R-word. I don't think...it's not a good thing to say about yourself."

She laughed. "As long as I live in yo' world, it i' a fine word."


End file.
